Family business
by Sonkisonki
Summary: Marinette and Adrien try to balance their future as young adults and superheroes. Battling complex relationships will they end up together or separate...?
1. Prologue

The morning developed into a beautiful day. From purple and pink to rich blue sky, air crisp and sun wasn't shy either. Winter was barely holding on by the skin of its teeth being pushed out by unmistakable omens of Spring.

All sorts of creatures were waking up poking out of their holes and sniffing the new air, crawling on tree branches hoping that now events will go finally more springy. Including ladybugs, and the biggest of them all sat exhausted on a park bench in her civil clothes, leaning backwards.

It was Marinette who was also looking up to the sky and breathing in the fresh scent of trees, seeking refuge before she moves on with her day. She was tired beyond the point and winter weather was wearing her out.

Now she blissfully closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles, feeling warm sunshine touches of the yellow ball above. She just finished a mission and said goodbye to Cat noir and his tiresome advances.

That cat! She thought annoyed.

With his cheeky grin and bright green eyes he could easily fool other girls. And heaven knows he did indeed.

Cat noir had his own fan club of early teen girls waving from behind the barrier wherever he appeared in public. And he enjoyed it tremendously as much as she could see. If he'd be a dog he would be whacking his tale. She frowned at that image. Was she jealous?

No, not in that way. Marinette shifted and stretched her feet to feel more comfortable. But she considered it an unwelcome distraction.

She thought about his expression when they parted, he looked genuinely sad.

Marinette sighed.

In the past there were moments when she thought he might be sincere with her but as the time passed she realised he was an irreparable flirt.

She experienced it when she was her other self - Marinette. (Or was the other self Ladybug? Sometimes she wondered which side of her is the real one).

And so she brushed off his compliments and developed high level of tolerance for his inappropriate comments and lame jokes. After all he was great partner in battle and as much as it annoyed her, she needed him.

Marinette suppressed yawn and with a groan and stretch stood up from the bench she was sitting on. If she stays too long on this spot she'll never get up again.

Last months of high school were dragging unbelievably slow. Classes started to bore her, the only reason she was still in sat at the desk in front of her every morning.

She didn't need to study to know what she wants to do. But it was the last few exams, the nuisance which will ensure that she'd be actually considered for the job.

Marinette, in her boldest dreams, thought of trying to win an apprenticeship in Gabriel Agreste's fashion company. Every time she'd mentioned this, Alya agreed heavily, nodding her head off.

It would mean seeing Adrien in person after high school is over, her only faint chance. But as far as she was aware, there was no apprenticeship available in Agreste business and she might be forever condemned to cut photos out of fashion magazines.

Sometimes she wondered if she should try it as a model but soon waved this desperate thought goodbye. She was slim enough but slightly lacked in height and, as she was convinced, also in appearance.

No, Chloe will be the one to get that job, as Marinette heard her bragging all over the school whilst she clutched Adrien in her claws.

Somehow target of her affection seemed blind to it all, he let Chloe drag him around and cluck about her business, looking all absentminded.

Marinette was wondering what's eating him, mulling it over and over again, coming up with crazy scenarios to amusement and frustration of her best friend.

"Go and talk to him then!"

That was typical Alya's response when she got tired of Marinette's pondering. Nino seemed to be on the same trail, both were trying to encourage her to speak to Adrien. As if it was that easy!

Every time she tried she ended up blurting out some nonsense and then running off.

She huffed and started walking towards the bakery dragging her feet behind. Alya and Nino were in love and so their sight was shrouded by blissful fog of happiness.

No such luck for her!

But it was Sunday, Marinette realised, and she should get well deserved rest before return to their constant nagging.

And if she gets extra lucky, no one will need Ladybug if only just for the rest of the day. She smiled a little at the thought, straighten up and shot some energy into her pace. Sooner she gets home, sooner she gets to look at her favourite wall decoration - Adrien's pictures.

"Adrikens! What is wrong with you, I've asked you something!", whined Chloe and pulled Adrien's arm to get his attention.

It was Monday morning again and Chloe decided to use the recess between the classes to drag the boy around hanging on his gentlemanly offered arm.

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm sorry I didn't listen, what was it again?"

Chloe huffed. What is with him!? She was trying her best, often purring and meowing like a kitten or trying to be playful like a puppy. But neither her perfect make up and golden hair shimmering in the early sun rays, nor her fashionable clothes which she pedantically picked every morning to impress, seemed to have any effect on him.

"I was asking - Chloe suppressed annoyed tone - whether you spoke to your father about me yet!"

She pouted.

"If you want to know, you're thinking too much. You need some distraction, that's what I think!"

Adrien opened his mouth to reply to her but she interrupted him.

"Actually, isn't your father going away this weekend? What about a party Adrikens, what do you say? I'll organise everything, you don't need to move a muscle!"

She looked up to him hopefully.

"Why not, sounds good.", he replied monotonously hoping she didn't notice his lack of interest.

It was best to let Chloe talk and plan, at least small escape from her constant whining.

He needed to think, there was so many things he needed to go over...

"That's awesome!", she clasped her hands releasing Adrien from her grip. "I need to find Sabrina!" And with a whiff of air she was gone but not before she plastered little peck on his cheek.

Adrien felt instant urge to clean the spot but didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings and so he waited until she disappeared behind the corner before wiping his cheek rigorously with his shirt.

Something caught his eye.

Marinette stood nearby watching him with her big blue eyes. She looked distraught and stressed as always. Did she witness the kiss? He knew how sensitive she could be about this. And so he shoot her an apologetic smile and shrugged as if to say "this happens to me often and means nothing."

She nervously smiled back. Day saved, Adrien thought.

He stopped for a moment thinking of sparing a word with this shy humble girl who despite her adoration never forced herself at him. He enjoyed Marinette's company, something on her was strangely familiar and she was an honest friend. But her awkwardness sometimes got the best of her although he secretly admired her sweetness in those moments. She was simply adorable like a lost puppy. He chuckled to himself but before he managed to step forward strong hit from the side almost send him flying. It was Nino.

"Sorry dude! I didn't mean to land so hard, but Chloe keeps ranting about some party at your place! What's that all about and why am I not the first one to know?!"

Adrien sighed. Time to face the consequences of agreeing with something without thinking.

He waved sadly to Marinette who was still observing him with undefinable expression on her face and dragged Nino away.

Marinette stood there boiling. It was obvious that Adrien was uncomfortable with it yet Chloe kept throwing herself at him whenever she had the opportunity, pouting and dancing around him like a snake.

By now she is possibly planning their bright future together and judging by Adrien's current mood Marinette wouldn't be surprised if he found himself married to Chloe one of these days. She couldn't bear it. It wasn't just her jealousy but also genuine care for her friend she secretly loved. And currently he was heading towards a disastrous relationship with the biggest witch Paris has ever seen.

There is no way on earth she will let that happen! If there's gonna be a party, she must be on it!


	2. Night flight

Cat Noir was running. His muscles were flexing under his black leather skin, slick defined figure almost invisible in the darkness of night, only sometimes reflected moonlight when he jumped atop a building. He ran without a break for an hour, two, three; as long as his kwami would last.

He needed this to clean his head, to run away from the weight of his heavily scheduled life.

And also...he was looking. His eyes were darting from one shadow to another, sensitive cat ears flickering to catch the smallest movement of air. Where is she?

Couple of weeks ago he went for his usual night flight running all around Paris when he noticed her, unmistakable red and spotty pattern hiding behind a chimney on the roof. She crouched with chin on her knees looking absent and lost deep in thoughts.

He had no idea that she would go out like this in any other time than danger time. Yet here she was sitting in the moonlight obviously doing the same thing as him. Cat Noir paused but then changed direction of his flight. He just couldn't help it.

He landed softly behind her on all four and grinned.

"What's up Bugsy? Never thought I'll see you here so late at night?"

As he expected she jumped, twisted and almost punched him between whiskers but he caught her arm and despite her resistance pulled her closer.

"Good evening, m'lady.", he whispered to her surprised eyes.

"Cat! You scared the spots out of me!", she yelled and wiggled out of his embrace.

"Really? I thought you were expecting the bad guys...", he leaned against the chimney and twisted his tail in one hand.

Ladybug sunk back to her spot and turned her head away. She seemed to shrink a little as a result of pulling her knees even closer to her chin.

"I came here to think."

Her reply was simple but echoed with such sadness it was breaking his heart.

Cat wanted to ask what's wrong but somehow the words got stuck in his throat and he only swallowed couple of times.

Maybe he should do something to make her laugh or even annoy her just to drive the gloom away. What could she be so sad for? What could make her so restless to take out to the night like he usually did?

Suddenly cold shiver came over him. I hope it's not love trouble, he thought. Cat Noir wished he could penetrate her brain because that question was burning his guts.

Again he thought he ought to ask but this time sensible human won over cheeky cat and he kept silent.

They stayed like that for a minute, Ladybug sitting on the roof, black cat leaning against the wall, then finally he carefully slipped next to her and in one extremely bold move ever so slightly put his arm around her shoulders.

To his great surprise she didn't push him away although her tense muscles revealed that she remained cautious.

He fought a strong temptation to pull one of her pigtails offering itself so closely to his face.

No, no, this cat has to be careful now, he reminded himself. Do not spoil this moment by making a fool of yourself.

And so he didn't say anything, only kept staring at his legs dangling from the roof edge, occasionally giving her side glances.

Finally he felt her muscles relax and, almost giving him a heart attack, her head dropped on his shoulder.

Cat Noir could barely breath. This was Ladybug, his most beloved bug in the world, giving into his embrace how he always dreamed about it.

Strong sweet scent tickled his sensitive cat senses. Her hair smelled like strawberries. It didn't take much imagination, given her red costume, to visualise it.

Dumbstruck he found himself gasping for air, heart pounding.

Sensing her light pink skin and soft lips under her raven hair he started to feel heat raising up his cheeks together with tingling uncomfortable feeling somewhere in his stomach.

Cat Noir was blushing crazy hoping that Ladybug won't sense what she's doing to him.

But whether she felt the heat between them or just decided to move on, she abruptly stood up.

"Gotta go.", Ladybug hastily threw her yo yo into darkness to prevent him from stopping her.

But before she leapt away she gave him a look.

"Thank you Cat Noir." And just like that she was gone.

Cat Noir kept staring into the night following her silhouette bouncing and flying trough sleeping urban jungle with his night vision, breathing still coming fast from the experience.

He wished Ladybug would somehow realise, pierce through, uncover his real feelings.

But she seemed so blind it was frustrating. She only cared about Paris.

Ladybug finally disappeared out of sight and Cat noir sighed.

"Anything for you m'lady."

Since that episode every time he went running he was frantically looking for her. But as every night afterwards she never came along again.

At last he gave up, stopped and bent with palms on his thighs taking in deep breaths of air.

He looked over the houses towards lightened Eiffel Tower and suddenly thought about his kwami. Plagg must me exhausted!

Time to go home...


	3. Getting ready

Cat Noir slipped into his room just in time to turn into Adrien. He closed the window and propped against the wall, gradually sliding down. Sweat was trickling down his body when he buried his redden face in his bent knees.

Another frustrating night, another night without her. Intense stomach ache made him whimper.

How long will this go on?

He needed her, sometimes more than air. Day without Ladybug was a day without meaning. She was his only remedy but also cause of this pain.

Somehow unnoticed Plagg flew out of his ring and now looking deflated landed on Adrien's bed.

"Cheese...", he mumbled.

Adrien gestured towards his untouched dinner.

"Take your pick, I'm not hungry."

He needed a shower. Long one with rivers of hot water washing grime of the night away. Long one so he could think about her soft skin he wished to touch so much, her sweet smelling black hair he wanted to bury his face in. And then restless sleep full of yearning dreams about slender figure in red costume tight like a second skin, leaving him empty and miserable in the morning.

Whilst taking his clothes off Adrien suddenly remembered something. Chloe organised the party on this Saturday!

He groaned in frustration. It was the last thing he needed right now. Although he requested one thing - Nino to be the DJ.

Chloe pouted but she couldn't refuse his only condition. With Nino there he won't feel so awkward and on display. And where is Nino there will also be Alya. And Marinette. He smiled. He felt good with his friends around, these guys were keeping him alive.

And Chloe...well he knew her since childhood but despite this he started to dislike her more and more. She was always pretending to be above everyone as far as he could remember, but this characteristic developed into a nasty personality he didn't want to have anything to do with.

Frankly, she was becoming a nightmare and he couldn't find an excuse for her behaviour anymore. Days of them bonding over similar loss of their mothers were over.

He knew that she fancied him but it was more like something precious she could hang on the wall and show to her jealous audience. She was too shallow to understand his feelings or the fact that he actually had some.

Now take for example Marinette, she would understand him. She had good open heart always showing care for others. If only she would be less shy, he could ask her to hang out. Somehow he wanted to know more about her and her awesome family. Humbleness came from her mother and Adrien sensed that somewhere inside will also be the joviality of her father. He'd love to bring that side out. And then there was that extraordinary talent of hers. Those designs were some of the sickest things he's ever seen, and he was a model. She even designed shades and album cover of his favourite artist which by the way she signed for him! That girl will become famous one day and there was no one else who would deserve it more.

Adrien realised that he is openly grinning. His mood improved rapidly. After all, he is going to have a party right behind his father's back, another act of disobedience besides being a costumed vigilante of course. Why not push his luck a bit further? Maybe, what an idea, maybe he could...what if he would invite certain superhero, would she come? How busy is she? She must have normal life somewhere, just like him. Well, maybe not exactly. After all, he is the son of a famous designer.

His father, Gabriel Agreste, fashion icon and quite possibly the least sensitive being on the planet. What would he do if he'd find out about the party? Since Adrien's mother disappeared he lost even the last inch of tolerance, if he ever had any that is.

Adrien felt strong urge to test it. But what sense would it have to get himself under house arrest again? Of course he could slip out as Cat Noir but what about his friends? He wanted to see them, spend time with them... This party has to remain undiscovered - which meant to somehow get rid of Natalie and Gorilla!

Adrien climbed into the shower and turned the tap on. The sensation was instant. Hot stream of water warmed up his muscles and awoke his senses. He finally relaxed and gave to the feeling with sigh of relief.

Unmistakable sounds of eating echoed from his room suggesting that the kwami was in higher spirits too.

Adrien smiled. He's got plenty of time to worry about everything tomorrow...

"Oh Sabrina, will you chill out!?", Chloe dismissed Sabrina's weak protests regarding the clinking sound coming out of her purse.

"But what if your father finds out?", squeaked her friend.

"Pfff, there is plenty of these in every minibar, and even if, we can always blame it on the staff.", Chloe laughed nastily.

"Now stop fidgeting before somebody finds out you have a bag full of liquor and lets get out of here.", ordered Chloe in no nonsense tone and pointed towards hotel lobby.

Sabrina obeyed cautiously turning her head left and right obviously frightened to death.

Chloe huffed, grabbed her friend by the back of her neck and dragged her out.

"Why do we need all this anyway?", whined Sabrina. "I thought we'll be going to a party."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Geez Sabrina, if you'd be a tad stupider you wouldn't be able to speak. Exactly BECAUSE we're going to a party, THE party, at Adrien's house! My sweetheart needs to loosen up a little...", Chloe giggled at nearby billboard with Adrien's face on it.

"Little bit of this here and there, who knows what could happen...", she mused.

"Uuuh, I know!", squealed Sabrina.

"How could you possibly? I doubt you've ever had a boyfriend...", Chloe inspected her nails.

Sabrina's upper lip started to tremble. Those words felt like a slap across her face. Before she could compose herself sharp nudge to the back swung the purse making clinking noise again, and rude arrogant voice echoed in her ears.

"Well what are you waiting for, hail a cab, we cannot take this loot in daddy's car, cannot risk his personal chauffeur spotting something!"

"Ah, do you think he would really like me to come?"

Marinette paced around her room talking to Alya on the phone.

"Sure thing girl!", replied Alya. "Besides Nino and I are going and that means you're going too!"

"B-but he didn't invite me." Stammered Marinette. She wasn't at peace with the thought of breaking into someone's party, even if it was the love of her life.

"Nah, it's a given!", waved her off Alya. "Everybody's going, all his friends, aren't YOU one of his friends?!"

Marinette nodded.

"Well if you want to become something more than that, you gotta go to this party!"

"I still think I should ask..."

"Suit yourself girl but I think you're complicating it too much. Anyway, gotta go! Cheers!"

After Alya hung up the room suddenly felt unnaturally quiet. Marinette loved her friend's cheerfulness, it was perfect contrast to her own shyness.

Tikki used the moment to poke out of her jacket.

"So, what do you think Marinette?", she squeaked.

"I don't know Tikki...", sighed Marinette. "I really don't know..."


	4. Invitation

Sound of sirens wailing in distance disrupted Marinette's thoughts. She looked at Tikki.

"We'll have to sort it out later.", she sighed. "Duty calls. Tikki, spots on!"

Everything went as usual, classic exercise resulted in one clean butterfly. But then something unexpected happened.

"Pounded!", they shouted in unison and performed the fist bump.

Ladybug smiled happily and winked on Cat Noir prepared to disappear into her normal life again but this time before she managed to move he grabbed her arm.

"Cat, I have less than five minutes." She turned to him very aware of what using her lucky charm causes.

But the look in his eyes nailed her to the spot.

"Please, stay. I-I can't stand this anymore, please. Let's go together somewhere we can change, I need to know!"

Ladybug panicked. She was used to his puns but this? Her earrings beeped.

"Please...", he repeated still holding her arm.

"What...? NO! I mean...", she stammered when she saw his cat ears droop. There was so much pain in his eyes it took her speech away for a moment.

"It's a bad idea, trust me!", she said at last and yanked her arm out of his grip with the sound of the last beep. He looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Cat, bug out!"

She barely managed to jump on her own roof before turning into Marinette again.

Stunned she watched Cat Noir jumping between buildings in the distance. Something wasn't right.

It seemed strange and unbelievable but this time it felt like she really hurt him. Since when is Cat Noir so touchy?

Maybe, she wondered, maybe there is something deeper after all.

"Oh Marinette, how could you be so blind?", squeaked Tikki floating next to her as if she was reading her mind.

"Did you forget how many times he shielded you with his own body and took the hit endangering his own life for you?"

Marinette blinked couple of times. Everything played in front of her eyes in slow motion.

Maybe she was wrong about him. All the times he was showing off...maybe it was just genuine desire to impress her. Something he couldn't help...like she couldn't help to stutter in Adrien's presence.

Sad feeling started to spread across her chest and she realised that it was compassion.

Has the cat finally got under her skin?

She remembered an episode from couple of weeks ago when her life started to feel little too suffocating and so she put on the Ladybug suit and quite unexpectedly took out to the roof. She didn't misuse her alter ego to escape like this very often as Tikki didn't like it, but lately there were things, some things which she couldn't get out of her mind. And so she jumped from top to top looking for comfortable place she can hide in and muse about her stuff. Finally there was this lonely chimney which offered her nice refuge. She spent half of the night there.

Just as she was thinking about leaving the spot someone softly landed behind her.

"What's up Bugsy? Never thought I'll see you here so late at night?"

Her instincts kicked in, she jumped and turned to punch the evildoer in the face but instead she was welcomed by fluorescent green eyes and a big grin.

"Good evening m'lady."

He pulled her closer and suddenly to her horror she felt her pulse elevated as she stared into those eyes utterly hypnotised. Confused and angry with herself she wiggled out of his embrace.

"Cat! You scared the spots out of me!"

What on earth is wrong with her?!

Ladybug's spotted chest heaved much faster than usually and she swallowed. Cat Noir said something she failed to process as the urge to sit down and somehow hide these strange new reactions took over. Danger that she'll loose balance suddenly became very real and so she dropped back on her spot with spinning head.

She mumbled something about thinking and felt her limbs trembling. It must be the exhaustion.

And then after while she felt his weight shifting and warm body slipping next to her. She knew he was watching her, his glances burned her cheeks red. Suddenly he gently and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and slightly pulled her closer.

Reaction was instant - goosebumps all over her skin. She was stressed to the maximum awaiting more to come.

If he tries anything further, I swear I'll kick him of the roof, she thought.

But nothing was happening. Cat Noir was sitting unusually quiet still gently holding her. Is he really trying to give her a supporting hug?! How strange. It actually felt nice to be held by him without any expectations.

Finally she dropped her defences, gave up and let her head lean on his shoulder. After all, they were a team, fighting side by side, why not share a close moment for once? As friends...

But then she felt his heart pounding and breathing fastening even though he was trying to hold it back. She thought she ought to punch him but instead her body stiffened and her own breath started to come in short gasps.

NO!

She abruptly stood up. Enough of this. She threw her yo yo far into the night decided to get out of there asap. But before she jumped something made her look at him. He seemed shocked and hurt.

"Thank you Cat Noir.", she squeezed out full of guilt and took away.

Zooming across the air with heart pounding and thoughts racing...

This is not appropriate, this is not right! Cat Noir, what are you doing to me?

It was Friday and Marinette was stepping outside the school under the stairs. She finally mustered the guts to ask Adrien about the party and now waited for him with Alya in nearby bush signalising her thumbs up.

At last she spotted the object of her desire descending down the stairs with Nino by his side.

Oh no! This is going to be so embarrassing!

Of course Alya had to spring to help. Seeing her friend giving up she jumped behind her and pushed her right into Adrien's path.

"Hey Marinette, watch out!" Nino yelled and caught her in the middle of what looked like a fall. He obviously thought she tripped over something.

Adrien smiled at her. "Hi."

She shot him an awkward smile ready to run away but Alya took charge. Oh no you don't, she jumped next to Marinette and grabbed her by shoulder making her escape impossible.

"Hi guys, Marinette and I were wondering if we're still ok for the party on Saturday!" Alya grinned at Nino.

"Whaaaat?!"

Before Adrien or Nino could reply shriek of anger cut through the air.

It was Chloe approaching them red in face dragging embarrassed Sabrina behind her.

Glaring on Marinette she poked her in the chest.

"Who invited YOU Clumsy?!"

"I did."

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. That strong clear voice full of anger could only belong to one person.

She raised her sight to meet Adrien's eyes.

"If you're still free on Saturday that is.", he added gently.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth as Marinette squeezed out her reply.

"Uh, well, I mean yes of course, Saturday..."

"Sure thing Adrien! See you there!", Alya interfered before her friend could somehow spoil the outcome and dragged her away from smiling Adrien and fuming Chloe.

Rushing away they could hear arrogant female voice raising and angry male voice responding. Even though the words were unrecognisable topic was pretty clear.

"You did it girl, you did it!", squealed Alya when they found themselves far enough and grabbed shaken Marinette by the shoulders.

"I think I did.", replied her stunned friend weakly.

"Now we only have to sort out what to wear! You must definitely put on one of your sick designs!"

Alya ranted all the way to the bakery but Marinette wasn't listening. She could still hear that firm voice. Adrien stood up to Chloe for her!


	5. Party time

"Well...?"

Marinette stood in her bedroom with one of her latest creations on - party dress which looked like a gown from the back but in front the skirt opened all way up to the waist to reveal tights resembling trousers instead.

"I'd say you look like Ladybug going to the ball!", exclaimed excited Alya.

Marinette chocked slightly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make the dress red with black spots and black tights.

"I... ehm...have some other dresses if you want so see...?", she suggested nervously.

"Nope!" Alya shook her head. "THIS is perfect!"

Marinette smiled. She knew how much her friend liked Ladybug.

"So you recon Adrien will like it?"

"Adrien?! Girl, everyone will like it! You're like a goddamn Cinderella!", laughed Alya.

Marinette blushed.

"So what are you wearing?", she coughed trying to move the conversation to more comfortable zone.

Alya grinned.

"Me? Check THIS out!"

Marinette saw her pulling out glimmering asymmetrical party dress from her own closet.

"Ta-dah!"

"But that's...that's one of mine!", Marinette gasped.

"That's right girl! I think it's time for the world to discover brand Marinette!", nodded Alya. "Nino will go crazy when he sees this!", she squealed.

Marinette's heart melted. Those two were so happy together. They were made for each other, like her and Adrien. Like Ladybug and Cat Noir... Wait WHAT?!

No no no no no

Those are dangerous thoughts, silly thoughts, she must get them out of her head. Cat Noir, please! Just because he was a bit emotional lately doesn't make him Prince charming all of a sudden!

As soon as they meet again, he will be his old cheeky self and everything will go back to normal!

Adrien was the real deal. Kind hearted, considerate, well behaved, brave and soooo gorgeous.

Although Cat Noir had also his qualities. He was fearless, great fighter, irreplaceable partner in battle, and plenty of girls (including Alya), considered him pretty hot. Not to mention how compatible they were as a team.

But he was one cocky cheeky nosy cat!

"Earth to Marinette!"

She suddenly heard voice next to her and saw Alya's hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Say again?", Marinette looked at her friend trying to shake-off the thoughts of Cat Noir.

She gasped. Alya looked absolutely fabulous with her dress on.

"Ah, I see you like it!", laughed Alya. "We're dressed to kill girl, tonight is your first fashion show!"

Marinette joined her laugh. Image of Cat Noir faded.

"Thanks Nino."

Adrien was putting his best clothes on. To get Natalie and Gorilla out of the house he had to pretend going to see theatre performance. Naturally they would go with him. Then he just has to slip out as Cat Noir and return home. He wasn't sure how exactly is this going to work so he was fixing the details with his friend Nino right now.

It was Nino's uncle, a magician, who was performing tonight and so he would provide the distraction. Adrien thought somewhere along the lines of public disappearance or perhaps volunteer from the audience for Natalie. Or both even.

That should give him about an hour. Then after that he will sneak back again and make another request, like going to the cinema or such. He has to be careful to keep Natalie around him but simultaneously he needs her distracted enough not to spot his disappearances.

Tricky, very tricky.

"I was thinking about something." Nino said suddenly. "Could Ladybug help somehow? You know, some public distress or something...?"

Adrien gave him a stern look.

"I didn't mean it like that.", Nino shrugged. "I just thought she could perhaps appear and say something is wrong somewhere and the traffic needs to be diverted or so. That would give us time to get everybody in the house."

"Are you crazy?! She would never do that!", Adrien objected. Even though option to call Ladybug was tempting he would never try to prompt her to do something like that.

Anyway, how do you call a superhero without causing a trouble? He could perhaps try to find her as Cat Noir or even leave her message...on Lady blog...to come to his party...

Damn! He could never do that as Adrien or could he? Would she even know who he is? Although, his photos were plastered all over Paris so...Would she come?

"Listen dude, when you stop daydreaming let me know ok?", Nino rolled his eyes. "Could you BE more infatuated?"

"Uh, sorry mate, I was thinking how to occupy Natalie and Gorilla after the theatre.", Adrien tried to cover his thoughts. But friend like Nino saw straight to his head.

"Riiiight. Well I have another idea, but we have to get my uncle into it. This time with more details."

"Say what?"

A minute ago surprised Alya picked up the phone to hear Adrien's voice on the other side. He never called her, it was usually Nino. After reassuring her that Nino is ok he made one very unexpected request.

At first it seemed he was battling with himself but finally after lots of "ehm" and "uh" (strongly resembling Marinette), he finally squeezed it out.

"Well ok Adrien, I am not sure it will work but why not. I'll try but please don't be too disappointed if it won't happen."

Confused Alya put the phone down and stared on the wall. What was this supposed to mean? He seemed so keen it was concerning.

One thing was clear though, she cannot tell this to Marinette, it would stress her out. She couldn't be upset, not tonight when everything was supposed to be perfect.

Alya took few deep breaths. Everything will be just fine if she leaves the message on for a very short time.

Who said Ladybug will read her blog anyway?

Marinette in her party dress stood in front of the mirror twisting and turning waiting for Alya to pick her up.

"What do you think Tikki? Should I keep the pigtails or should I go for another hairdo?"

"Hmmm, if you want to look less like Ladybug keep your hair clipped up.", advised Tikki munching on chocolate chip cookie.

"You're right.", Marinette examined her looks again. "Now for the hairpins..."

Whilst her owner was digging for hair accessories Tikki looked on her laptop screen and squealed.

"What is it? Ouch!" Marinette buried deep in her closet jumped up and banged her head on the top shelf.

"Look!", Tikki pointed at the screen.

Earlier on Marinette checked the Ladyblog and forgot to switch the laptop off. Now horrified she was staring at the screen with one eye twitching.

"He invited Ladybug to the party!?", she whispered utterly flabbergasted.


	6. The dark room

SPOILER ALERT:

From now on I will be using scraps of informations many people put together already plus what was mentioned on the comic con. If you don't want to know please finish the first series and see the comic con info first.

Thank you.

"What am I going to do Tikki?!"

"That's easy, you go as Marinette! The invitation says 'if you can'..."

"And I can't... How I wish I could..."

"But you are going to be there Marinette, you are Ladybug with or without costume."

"But Adrien doesn't know that."

"It doesn't matter, don't you want to get him to like you as you are?"

Marinette nodded and then... "Tikki hide!"

Alya bursted into the room.

"Ready girlfriend? Oh!"

The laptop screen spoke for itself.

Alya laughed nervously.

"Adrien had a thought, you know, for the party to be totally off the hook. And I thought well, maybe it's not such a bad idea."

Alya seemed to lose her cool a little. Marinette observed her with a frown. Why is her friend so nervous?

"Well ok then, he was keen, very keen to have Ladybug there. I couldn't turn him down, I mean how many parties that boy had in his life anyway?!" Alya kept explaining as they were walking down the stairs and out to the street. Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng waved them off as the party was officially happening elsewhere.

"You look lovely darling!", exclaimed her mum before wishing her good fun.

"Be back before midnight Cinderella!", reminded her dad before kissing her forehead.

As they walked towards the taxi, strange idea popped up in Marinette's head. Could Adrien have a crush on Ladybug?

"Stop looking so suspicious Sabrina!" Chloe scolded her friend whilst watching her spiking another drink.

At the start of the evening as Nino took over the preparations she offered to man the bar. Knowing well they ordered only light drinks, she was now unloading the supply of liquor she stole from daddy's hotel.

"When you're done have some yourself!", she added briefly. This should spice up the party!

Elsewhere Nino was putting together his podium and equipment thinking of the most important part of the plan and its outcome. But after talking to his uncle it seemed that, to Nino's astonishment, he was keen to participate.

"Kiddo, you have no idea how many secret parties I've organised!", he laughed when they explained. They didn't even need to use the "first proper party in his life" excuse for Adrien. Nino's uncle only waved them off.

"No worries, it's under control, go and have a good one!"

Nino chuckled. He wasn't sure Adrien would like this part but to him it was hilarious. People started to pour in slowly. He scanned the surroundings making sure they stop at the bar and take a drink before they sit down. With help of Kim, Max and Nathaniel they brought multiple chairs from downstairs offices for that purpose. First floor was also ok due to bathrooms and balcony being there. Upper floor and attic were forbidden and even though this was supposed to be announced before all the fun started, Nino took precaution and stretched yellow "crime scene" tape across.

Adrien left the theatre behind and now as Cat Noir using his stick quickly approached his house with big leaps. He finally crouched down one roof away. Amazed he saw the mansion lightened up with colourful disco lights flashing through the windows and muffled beat pounding. Lots of taxis were stopping and dropping people off. It looked like Chloe invited half of Paris! If no one spots this "secret" party it would be a miracle.

He groaned but it was too late for changes, he'll face the consequences later.

He landed softly in the shadow and transformed back to Adrien.

"Party time!", exclaimed Plagg.

"Not for you my friend.", whispered Adrien.

"Just leave me with a plate of cheese will you!", yawned the kwami.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

"What kept you dude? It's starting to heat up here!", welcomed him Nino.

"Head straight to the bar and grab a drink.", he gestured towards Chloe and Sabrina.

"Drinks? Really? Nino, I told you I don't want any trouble.", Adrien frowned.

"No sweat dude, non alcoholic!", calmed him Nino. "All.", he added seeing his friend's dubious expression.

Chloe noticed approaching Adrien and straightened up.

"Sabrina!", she hissed. "Sabrina, wake up, target ahead!"

Her friend who was leaning against the bar jumped up. "Which one?"

"Beer!", Chloe muttered before exclaiming "Adrikens! I was worried!" and stealing kisses on both cheeks.

Confused Adrien found himself holding a beer shoved into his hand and Chloe hanging on his arm like a purse.

"Let's go and say hi to people.", she dragged him away.

Sabrina exhaled and returned to her previous position.

Marinette and Alya entered the hall. It was perfect place for a party, lots of space with glamorous staircase gradually descending on both sides. In the middle above them all large picture of Mr Agreste with his son.

Lots of people were already in mood, dancing, laughing, talking... Marinette swallowed.

"This is gonna be a party of the year!", yelled Alya to overcome the noise.

Suddenly mocking voice cut through the air.

"Uuuu, look at that, Ladybug came to the ball!", shrieked Chloe and Adrien almost twisted his neck as he turned super fast spilling half of his drink in the process. To his great disappointment it was Marinette, although looking stunning in her ladybug themed attire. Nonetheless Alya was also very pleasant to the eye.

Adrien turned to see Nino's reaction and chuckled to himself as his friend's jaw dropped.

He took a sip of his drink realising refill is needed. Even though he felt a bit bitter he decided that with or without Ladybug, he can still have a great party. He didn't think she would come anyway...

Marinette jumped a little when she heard Chloe's comment. Her rival in love looked fantastic in her white gold coloured mini dress. Chloe's golden mascara enhanced eyelashes sparkled as she winked at Adrien.

"Psh, she can't measure to your style girl!" Alya gave her supportive nudge. "We're the biggest cats on this party!"

Cats, how appropriate, thought Marinette.

"Don't move, I'll say hi to Nino!", Alya quickly disappeared. Marinette couldn't blame her, Nino looked head over heels.

"Good evening.", someone pronounced courtly.

Marinette turned to see Adrien with Chloe still clutching him.

"Uh, ehm, goodeveninggreatparty!", she bursted out.

Adrien decided to ignore that. "Your dress is fantastic, can I guess it's home made?", he said genuinely interested.

"Ehm, yes it is.", Marinette squeaked.

"I should mention you to my father, you're very talented." Adrien was impressed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh, please!"

Marinette's cheeks were burning. She needed to cool off. Alya was deep in conversation with Nino who's hand was casually wrapped around her waist.

She's on her own.

"Excuse me.", she whispered and ran to the staircase. Beat was pounding in her ears together with Chloe's laugh.

The first floor was full of people, mostly girls standing in and around the bathroom. Marinette slowed down. She needed solitude to compose herself. Balcony was occupied as well. She could see two or three couples in there.

What to do? Her sight fell on the yellow tape. Crime scene...

She took few deep breaths. No choice left but upstairs. She will not disturb anything, just sit in a cool room and wait until she can react like a normal person again.

That can take all night, she thought crazily and almost burst out loud.

With one swift move she lifted the tape and took off. No one was looking.

She found herself entering cooler quieter space as the voices from downstairs slowly receded.

Tikki poked out of her purse.

"Marinette, what are you doing?"

"I chickened out Tikki, again! I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can, you just need to be yourself!", squeaked the kwami.

"I should find you something to eat.", noted Marinette.

"I cannot say no to that.", giggled Tikki.

Marinette was looking for a refuge. After she calms down she can go to the kitchen and find some cookies.

Tikki was floating beside her.

They entered cold hall with doors at the end of each side. Where to next?

"I don't like it here.", whispered Tikki and shivered. "I don't think we should be sneaking around like this..."

Marinette's stomach rolled. Her sight was drawn to a particular door on the right side. She couldn't help it...

"Don't do it Marinette!", warned her Tikki. Her voice seemed even more squeaky than usual and resounded with fear.

But her owner didn't listen. As if overwhelmed by something much more powerful than her own will, she opened the door and saw few wooden steps leading upwards. Light seemed to be seeping from above.

She could hear her breathing fastening.

"Marinette, please...I have a bad feeling about it, don't do it." Tikki floated right in front of her face to stop her.

But Marinette ducked and swiftly ran up.

She found herself in a large attic room with huge circular window in the middle.

"What is this place?", she whispered amazed.

Tikki seemed overwhelmed herself, floating and looking from side to side.

The room looked innocent yet eerie as if something dark was lurking at the edge of shadows where they couldn't see.

Marinette suddenly shivered.

What is she doing?! She looked at Tikki and gasped. The kwami was very pale, almost light pink comparing to her usual red self.

"I am so sorry Tikki.", Marinette whispered. "Let's get out of here and fast!"

Tikki nodded weakly.

As they disappeared down the stairs, something small and purple floated out of the shadow and let out long sad sigh.

"OMG, when is he going to play the sad song, I asked him like half an hour ago!", moaned Chloe shooting angry looks towards Nino on the podium. He was obviously distracted by his girlfriend. Chloe huffed. As if!

"Let's go Sabrina!", she pulled her friend harshly through the dancing crowd.

"I've asked for slow dance Nino, something wrong with your memory?" Chloe landed in front of the DJ tapping her foot and fuming.

He gave her short look and then turned to Alya. She shrugged. They were holding the slow songs until they see Marinette near Adrien but she seemed to be MIA.

"Ten more minutes.", said Nino.

"Five!", ordered Chloe.

Nino shrugged and gave Alya desperate look. If Marinette doesn't appear soon, he'll have no choice. Chloe wasn't the first one asking for slow dance. Alya nodded.

What an idea?! Marinette scolded herself rushing down the stairs. Creeping around the house which wasn't hers, entering weird rooms just like that, scaring her kwami white.

She checked her purse multiple times to make sure Tikki has her colour back.

Don't worry Tikki, we'll be in the kitchen in no time!

Passing first floor air became much more dense and mixture of smells entered her nose. It was strong enough to knock her down.

As she reached the hall she slowed down and looked around to see which way was leading to kitchen. She barely noticed that the music is much slower and the pairs somewhat closer. Making sure her kwami is ok was more important. Finally she spotted her target. But before she managed to step forward someone snatched her and the world swirled around her.

Chloe smirked as she heard slow tones spreading through the dancing floor. Finally!

Now for her dancing partner...

Adrien panicked as he saw Chloe approaching fast. He knew what she's after and felt sick thinking about it. He looked around and voila! He spotted Marinette standing on the staircase looking distraught and absentminded. Following one crazy impulse he grabbed her as she made a step forward and whispered to her ear:

"Save me!"

He pulled her to the middle of dancing crowd little rough so she staggered and almost lost the balance. He caught her and shocked gasp escaped her lips.

"Sorry.", he shrugged with a dazzled smile.

Stunned Marinette couldn't believe her senses. Suddenly she found her self in the arms of her love. Guilt about her kwami together with the eerie feeling from earlier totally evaporated. Just keep going, don't lose balance now, she prayed to her trembling knees.

If she loses it now horrible things will follow.

Alya stood by Nino watching it all.

"Are you sure you didn't see him drink?", she asked concerned.

"Negative.",replied Nino. "No alcohol on this party, his own instructions."

"I wouldn't be so sure with Chloe at the bar!", Alya growled darkly.

Adrien did look a bit flustered... Knowing she should be happy for her friend she tried to suppress the haunting thought but the gut feeling prevailed. Something wasn't right!

Adrien was smiling little dumbstruck but overall happy. He avoided Chloe's claws, at least for now. He looked around to see her standing few meters away green in face. Someone tried to ask her for a dance but she rudely pushed his hand away and sat on the chair with arms and legs crossed, watching him and Marinette from under the frown.

Adrien wanted to laugh out loud. Everything seemed so great and this party was awesome! Why didn't he do this more often?!

Then something familiar entered his nostrils. What was it? He couldn't remember but it was definitely somehow connected to Ladybug. Then it dawned at him.

Strawberries! The scent was so subtle yet persistent. He looked at Marinette. It must have been her shampoo as the smell seemed to come out of her hair.

Adrien felt kind of woozy. In the dark room crisscrossed by disco lights, black hair and blue eyes, red and spotty pattern, the resemblance was unbelievable. He found himself staring into those wide wells her eyes became, utterly hypnotised.

Marinette was barely breathing. Thankfully the absence of light obscured her burning cheeks. Her eyes were locked with his, outside world ceased to exist.

Adrien was confused. Marinette looked so much like her except one thing - the personality. Ladybug was witty, courageous and acrobatic whilst Marinette was shy, sweet and little bit clumsy. He knew he shouldn't feel this way yet something was pulling him closer and his head was spinning.

Marinette was looking deep into those green eyes. Was it the flashing lights around them or were they really glowing more than usually?

Some unknown force started to pull them towards each other. Adrien's arms suddenly tightened around her waist and Marinette's hands moved up through his chest following path to his hair.

He felt her heart pounding as fast as his own. His mind went totally blank and stopped questioning his behaviour. He gave up and went with the feeling.

Marinette tried to read in Adrien's eyes but found nothing but heat. She saw those eyes closing and face approaching hers. Her hands reached his hair upon which her fingers ran through those golden locks and their lips finally met.

It was like a jolt of electricity.

But before they could give deeper in to the kiss hit from the side separated them.

"What do you think you're doing!" Chloe shrieked at the top of her voice soaked with jealousy.

Still dazzled Marinette stumbled backwards right into Alya, who appeared from nowhere.

As anger started to raise deep within him Adrien's chest started to heave faster and his face became pure outrage. His eyes were flashing lightning bolts. Even Chloe backed out.

"Adrikens...?"

"That's it.", he growled through his teeth.

Adrien grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and shook her violently. Heads started to turn, people stopped dancing and watched the scene.

"I am done with you Chloe, do you hear me?!", Adrien yelled and his speech was little distorted.

"I've got enough of your crap! Now get the hell out of here, you're not welcomed in my house anymore!" He staggered slightly. "Never again, hear me?!"

Shaken, she scanned his expression to find any signs of mercy but Adrien's face was like thunder. Little whimper got out of her.

"Adrikens..."

That was a mistake. He pulled her towards himself face to face, noses almost touching. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and shiver ran down her spine.

"Don' . .That!", he hissed emphasising every word and pushed her away so hard she fell on the floor landing hard on her bottom.

Others started to whisper. This wasn't like Adrien at all. Chloe sat on the floor with mouth agape and tears of humiliation running down her cheeks.

"Get out." Adrien pointed at the entrance.

Chloe sat there shocked apparently unable to move as her trembling legs refused to obey.

Suddenly someone tall separated from the crowd. It was Kim. He crouched next to Chloe and offered her hand. Startled she looked at him and her baby blue eyes swelled with gratitude.

"C'mon.", Kim whispered and smiled at her.

She sniffed, took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Let's go."

Kim didn't look at anyone and with Chloe holding his arm and hiding her reddened face walked out of the party without any further word.

"Duuude!" Nino jumped from the podium and whacked Adrien's shoulder. "Finally, man!"

As the anger receded Adrien shrugged and gave him sheepish smile.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before but it was obvious the mood changed. Many people were talking about the scene, torn between satisfaction and unnecessary cruelty. One thing was for sure though, no one would expect this from Adrien.

"Wow, attaboy! Finally got rid of that witch!", clenching her drink Alya yelled into Marinette's ear with wide smile as the beat started to pick up again.

Marinette's head was spinning. She couldn't process so many different feelings at once. First Adrien kissed her, something she dreamt about since she met him. Then Chloe violently separated them just to be thrown out of the party she herself organised. And lastly Adrien being so rough, that was so new, so unusual, so disturbing. Like the dark room...

"Don't you think he was too harsh?", she whispered.

"Sorry girl I didn't hear you or at least I'm going to pretend that I didn't, cause she had it coming for years! No regrets!"

Alya laughed. "Besides, your dance partner is still waiting..."

That was true. Adrien stood there gazing, looking slightly shaken but when she returned the look he gave her a smile.

Marinette needed air. This place started to tighten around her. She was wildly looking for an escape route. Balcony was far away on first floor which would also mean passing around a lot of people. She couldn't stand it anymore. Something inside her bid her to run. Not looking right or left she dashed to the entrance and out towards lights of the night city with twisting stomach, refusing to hear the cries behind her.

"Marinette!"

"Where are you going?!"


	7. Aftermath

"Ughhh..."

Adrien groaned. Light was seeping through his eyelids so he tried to open them. It wasn't a good idea. Together with blinding sunlight burning his pupils immediately strong pain flashed through his head and he had to shut them again.

It felt like he's been hit by a bus. His limbs seemed too heavy to move, mouth dry like a desert.

Adrien groaned again. He got to get up, nagging voice in his head was telling him. At least to get to the bathroom and release the pressure. But his body didn't listen. As he was slowly gaining consciousness unsettling feeling started to lure in. Something happened last night, something wrong, he was sure about it. But when he tried to remember the brain gave him nothing.

Not mentioning how much pain the effort cost.

He groaned again. He's gotta get up otherwise his bladder will explode!

As he was squirming on the bed trying to get on all four, he heard quiet laugh.

"Welcome to your first hangover dude!"

"What...ohhhh...what are you...", Adrien couldn't suppress the pain. His stomach turned into a bunch of snakes.

Nino laughed.

"Doing here? Natalie let me in. I am visiting the patient."

"Oh god, what..."

Adrien finally managed to open his eyes. Squinting in the direction of the voice he saw fuzzy silhouette of his friend with a big grin.

He stood up and with unsure first steps turned towards the bathroom.

Then everything turned over.

"You should lie back down.", Nino caught him in the last moment.

"I need to...", Adrien gestured towards the toilet.

"Got it.", Nino understood and helped him there.

Adrien could finally release the urge. He sighed in relief washing his hands but when he looked into the mirror he gasped. Familiar and yet so changed he was staring at his face, eyes like narrow slits, skin pale and almost green, hair a dirty mop.

"Gosh, is this me..."

Then Nino's words finally set in. Natalie let me in... Horrified he peeked out of the bathroom searching for Nino who was checking his arcade games.

"Jesus! I totally forgot! Natalie! Gorilla!"

Nino twisted. "Finally! I thought you're throwing up!" Then he laughed.

"No worries, they don't really know anything. According to their memories they were part of the audience experiment and you fell ill in the middle of it, so uncle called a taxi and sent you home."

"What's so funny?", Adrien felt Nino wasn't telling him everything.

"Well...", Nino scratched the back of his head. "I thought you wouldn't like this but I should tell you. Natalie and Gorilla, well..."

Adrien frowned as the tension grew.

"What have you done Nino?"

"Well, uncle has this stuff, you know when he does audience disappearances. It puts everyone to sleep and then they wake up in some wicked location."

"Hang on, he drugged them?!"

"Pretty much. That's magic for you!", Nino shrugged.

"But the party! I mean what happened with everything?", Adrien was trying to grasp the reality but it was still evading him.

"No sweat dude, we've managed to tidy up in time and I said to everyone that you're sick and had to stay in bed. Natalie will probably have comments about your journey home using a taxi. But given how ill you felt, she'll get over it. I came this morning as to check on you."

Adrien, now fully conscious even though confused sat back on the bed thinking.

"How can I have a hangover, I had few sodas, that's all...", he said slowly rubbing his temples in an attempt to figure things out.

"I thought about it.", said Nino nodding. "There is only one logical conclusion, Chloe must've spiked the drinks. Alya is having the same "illness" as you. Many people seemed more loose than usually." Curiously enough Nino gave him an odd look. "Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day at school!"

Nino's tone became more cautious. Adrien had a gut feeling there is more to come.

He had to ask.

"What's up with you?"

Nino was fidgeting a little but then spilled the beans.

"I must tell you dude, you're a beast!"

Adrien blinked.

"Why? What happened?!"

"You seriously don't remember?", Nino seemed to be chuckling.

"No." Panic washed over Adrien.

"You totally burned Chloe and kicked her out of the party!", Nino whacked him on the shoulder triumphantly.

Adrien felt as if he'd swallowed a large piece of ice. Things started to fall into place as he sat there sweating.

"Oh, and you kissed Marinette..."

"WHAT? Oh no!" That was the last straw. Adrien's stomach rolled and he ran to the bathroom to see the toilet bowl from up close.

He crawled out with knees trembling, wiping his mouth with shaking hand.

"Why didn't you stop me?!"

"I thought that's what you wanted!", Nino explained unpleasantly surprised by his friend's reaction.

Adrien remembered that his friend once had a crush on her.

"Still you should've stop me, I wasn't myself!"

Adrien angry with himself rather than his friend fell onto bed, buried his face in the pillow and his whisper was almost inaudible.

"She reminded me of someone..."

Nino cocked his eyebrows and even though he knew the answer he asked regardless.

"Like who?"

"You know.", mumbled Adrien with his face still in the pillow.

Nino sighed.

"Dude, you have to get over this...this crush of yours. It's unbelievable. You have no chance, she's a superhero, I doubt she has time to date a high school dude!"

This forced Adrien to look up.

"You don't know that." He remembered very well two years ago Ladybug lost a history book. Same as the one he owned. His only little sparkle of hope.

"That doesn't matter, you cannot hurt Marinette like this! She is every bit as good as Ladybug! And she is here, real girl ready to take you in! Don't push her away for some foolish dream about superhero out of your reach!"

Nino rarely told him off. Therefore impact of those words was more powerful.

Adrien was torturing his mind again thinking about what he really wants from life. It wasn't the best thing to do the "morning after", but his thoughts kept racing.

There was nothing wrong with Marinette. She was pretty, sweet and adorable. Her eyes were blue and hair black...she was actually very pretty. With her delicate slender figure and curves he could only anticipate as they were obscured by simple clothing...Maybe he could give it a try and see where it leads.

But then...what about his feelings for Ladybug? Can Cat Noir just forget about it? How's it gonna be when they fight together? Every time she found a way to take his breath away, again and again, every damn time. He will never be able to ignore it, that much he knew.

He cannot do that to Marinette, that wouldn't be fair.

But how to tell her?

Later when Nino left, Adrien's head was still buzzing. He itched to get out but the only way he could was to become Cat Noir again. Cat with a hangover, he thought with bitter amusement. Even though it was still morning, he needed his night flight.

"Plagg? Plagg!"

Where is that little personification of laziness?

At last he found him sleeping in the box of half eaten Camembert. The kwami was snoring loudly until Adrien poked him with finger.

"Whaaat!?", he yawned annoyed.

"Had enough cheese?"

Plagg gave him a stern look. Adrien wondered if there can be something like a cheese hangover.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Sound similar to irritated cat meowing filled the air.

"Not noooow..."

And he was on the roof again happily running away from his life. His stomach still seemed to be a bit unsure whether to keep the little leftover content inside, as he progressed forward with large leaps. Through the day it was harder to keep in shadows but due to the fact it was Sunday morning not many people paid attention to a black cat jumping from top to top.

All of a sudden his cat ears flickered as he felt something familiar approaching.

Is it possible? Could it be?

And then he spotted her. She was swinging from chimney to chimney seemingly enjoying fresh air as much as he did.

His heart made a loop and he smiled. Exactly what he needed this morning! She was like a drug and he couldn't stay away from her.

This time she saw him coming and slowed down.

"Recently we keep bumping into each other m'lady. What keeps you so restless?", he landed next to her, leaning against nearby chimney.

She didn't reply straight away. Then...

"I was thinking that we could possibly start patrolling the city. You know, to prevent the crime? After all akumas are not the only danger."

Cat had to admit, that thought crossed his mind before. To become a true guardian of Paris. To get out of the house more often, to spend more time with Ladybug...

"Yes, I wondered about it too. It would give us little bit more purpose don't you think? I've been thinking lately whether this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Is it just a "hobby" or real commitment? In fact I think about it every time I go out...like the other day when we've met."

He added carefully giving her side glance.

She didn't look back, it seemed she is keeping her eyes averted on purpose. Cat Noir never spoke so seriously, it was keeping her out of balance. She never thought they could talk like this, that he feels and ponders about the same things as she does. The thought of them hanging out and talking sense was unsettling for some reason. She didn't want Cat Noir serious, she needed him cheeky to justify her distance.

"Listen...", he grabbed her hand suddenly making her jump.

At last she looked at him with freight in her eyes, scared of what he could say to her. She wasn't ready for this.

He felt her pulling away but held fast.

"Please.", she whispered begging him not to continue. He looked so pale and scruffy this morning in contrast with those green eyes. Those were shiny and lively with hot feelings he couldn't hide. Feelings for her.

Cat Noir cupped her cheeks levelling his sight with hers, forcing her to look straight at him.

"Ladybug, I'd do anything as long as I can be with you." He sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

There, he said it.

Her sight skipped from one green eye to another. Of course she knew it. He was always there for her, trying to protect her, shield her, impress her.

But when he said it aloud like this it hurt and scared her. She felt his pain, raw emotion pulsing under his cat suit. Air was full of anticipation, he did expect her to say something back, presumably what he wanted to hear. She couldn't give him that reply.

Feeling her turning away he pulled her face closer so their foreheads touched and whispered almost inaudible.

"Please give me a chance."

For a short crazy moment she considered it. But she quickly reminded herself what haunted her all night since she ran away from the party and finally pushed her to the roofs. Adrien's kiss.

She was thinking about his warm lips all night tossing and turning restless in bed.

"Cat... I'm sorry..."

"Why? I'll be anything for you, I'll behave, I promise...", he begged.

She couldn't look at him anymore and closed her eyes.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Those words were so final.

His heart dropped somewhere down to his feet, he almost heard it shattering.

Cat shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. His whole posture was expression of a heart break.

He let go of her and whiff of cold air separated them. Without a word he hastily reached behind his back to get his staff. Before she could say anything he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Cat.", she whispered into the breeze as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Adrien lied on his bed staring at the ceiling utterly depressed. Emotional storm was stirring his insides so much he worried he'll vomit again.

Even Plagg couldn't find the words to console him. Despite usual sarcasm the kwami deeply cared for his master. Now he floated nearby with drooped ears as he could only watch.

Sudden knock on the door interrupted Adrien's misery and Plagg quickly hid in his shirt.

It was Natalie. Judging by her expression she didn't bring good news.

"Your father has been delayed...for few more days." She said formally.

But Adrien only shrugged. In current mood he didn't care. What would it help even if his father was here? Would he give him advice about broken heart?! Yeah, right!

Natalie was silently standing there as if she was expecting something. Finally he looked at her.

Those eyes were like two cubes of ice.

"Now about the party..."

Adrien blinked. Here it is. Of course she knew. But he didn't believe he'll get away with it anyway. His father was famous, his house was famous, he was famous. In such conditions it was impossible to camouflage a party of the scale of last night.

"I will have to refer to your father. When he comes back.", she noted.

Adrien nodded. He decided to ignore raising fear in his stomach and rather try to bury in lethargy.

"You don't have anything to say?" She insisted.

Of course she couldn't let it be. Here she was, Natalie, his father's faithful assistant. Sometimes she appeared to have some feelings like a normal human but she never failed to prove him wrong at the end. The poker face, the robotic obedience to his father always won.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why are you so afraid of him?!", Adrien bursted out before he could stop himself. He felt heartbeat pulsing in his ears and anger provoked by the fear of imminent retaliation brewing.

She stared at him but didn't reply. She didn't seem surprised by his reaction at all but he could see straight away what she was thinking. Natalie had a special way with expressions.

Corners of her mouth dropped a little and she ever so slightly cocked her eyebrows. That meant she considered his behaviour childish and was about to ignore him. Crazy thought popped up in Adrien's mind. If she could she would probably put him into naughty corner...

"I am not a child.", he said firmly.

Realising she won't get any sensible reaction out of him Natalie finally gave up.

"Your breakfast is ready in the dining hall.", she said briefly and closed the door little bit louder than usual.

To the hell with her, to the hell with it all! Adrien felt strong urge to break something, throw it on the wall to see it smash. His pretended ignorance was gone.

He had no idea what punishment will follow but he will not suffer it quietly! Not anymore.

Natalie was slightly distraught. She wasn't used to deal with bubbling teenage emotions, her reaction was usually stoic ignorance. This will probably have to change soon if she doesn't want to lose control over Adrien. That thought worried her deeply. It was a matter of utmost importance that the boy keeps up with his schedule. To retain his life in order was her main task.

She walked into Gabriel's office with the intent of sorting out his emails but something caught her eye. The painting of Adrien's mother didn't seem to fit tightly. This surprised her. Natalie knew that Gabriel Agreste is keeping a safe behind the painting but he was never so careless as to leave it open. She sighed and shook her head. What is going on with the Agreste males these days?

As she walked towards the painting to close it she spotted something glittering.

Something that was lying on the table. Natalie looked closer.

It was a brooch in the shape of a fan...no wait...peacock tail!

She forgot herself and took it, twisting and turning it in hand. It was beautiful. Suddenly ray of sunshine fell right on it and the brooch shimmered, then exploded in a burst of light.

Natalie screamed and dropped the jewel.

Something flew out of it, something small and blue. It was levitating on the spot observing her.

Natalie's eyes were round and big. Voice frozen in her throat, she couldn't scream even if she wanted to. She was only staring at the thing and "it" was staring back.


	8. Confession

Absolutely shocked Natalie gazed at the little blue being. Her mind was blank. She swallowed multiple times trying to asses the situation and searching for words but it was futile. This was simply beyond anything she's ever experienced and there was no behavioural pattern she could adopt.

What do people do when they see little creatures flying out of things?

They go to mad house, she thought and almost bursted into lunatic laugh. How ridiculous.

She tried to close her eyes and open them again, then repeated the act multiple times, but it was still there. Very persistent hallucination.

And somehow, what a weird thought, it also seemed annoyed.

It took a while but slowly Natalie started to calm down. After all the invader didn't do anything to her, it was still hovering nearby as if waiting until she composes herself.

She got better look at the thing.

The creature looked like half bug, half peacock. Some crazy impulse propped her to reach out and try to capture it but the little being evaded her hand and stayed afloat a little higher giving her a dismissive look.

"What are you?", at last she whispered to the walls in awe.

"I'm Duusu." Squeaked the thing. "A kwami. I give power of resurrection, or rather as master Fu says, power of life and death."

Natalie almost chocked. What?! Did it just REPLY to her? And in a sensible manner as if it was completely normal to fly out of a jewel and start talking?!

"I'm crazy. It's finally happening. The stress got to me. I am seeing things...", she grabbed her head, running fingers through her hair messing them up, her eyes moving rapidly.

This. was. impossible!

"Let me assure you, I am very real.", said the thing slightly offended. "You must have been chosen to replace my former master."

What? Chosen?! By whom?!

"I don't understand.", Natalie mumbled trembling. She really didn't understand what was going on with her. She is talking to a fairy! She is TALKING to a blimping FAIRY!

Her mind simply couldn't process so many contradicting informations.

Her eyes were telling her that there is a little creature floating in front of her whilst her brain was convincing her that it is not possible.

Yet the thing was there observing her and talking as if it was human. Is this really happening?

Duusu was watching her inner struggle with little patience. It was so much easier to work with kids, their imagination made them believe in magic much faster. Adults were always looking for a reason why it cannot be real instead of accepting what was right in front of them.

If things were suppose to move she needed to take action.

"It is really not that difficult, I give powers! I offer you a partnership! I am so alone, I was hoping someone will find me!" Duusu closed her eyes and sniffed. "You see, my previous owner decided to give her own life to save someone, because to give life you have to take another...That is how I became all alone."

Natalie stared at the creature with mouth agape. It certainly seemed sensitive, flashed through her mind. It looked like the little thing was on a verge of tears.

"A-Are you going to attack me?", she blurted first thing which came to her mind.

"Me?!", now it looked offended again.

Duusu sighed and shook her head.

"As I said,", she proclaimed with forced calmness, "I grant powers."

Natalie blinked. What is the little alien trying to tell her? That somehow from now on she'll be able to bring people back from death?! How utterly ridiculous!

Powers... Was that even believable? Natalie didn't trust anything until she saw a proof. On the other hand little alien creature is cozily floating in her boss's office talking to her.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Duusu lost patience. If she has to trick this silly human so be it.

"Just say 'Duusu, resurrect me!' and you'll see!", she encouraged her soon to be master.

What? Natalie wondered and then voiced her doubts. "Resurrect me?!", she muttered but it was sufficient enough.

And then it happened. The brooch slammed to her chest and attached itself forcefully as if someone else pushed it there. Terrified Natalie felt something swirling around changing her beyond recognition and yelled in horror and pain, but her voice was stolen by magic wind.

When the sparkles finally dissipated, in the middle of Gabriel's office stood tall elegant woman in tight long dark blue dress falling down to the floor encasing her body like a shell.

She looked at herself turning to see as much of her back as possible. Her figure was beautifully defined. Unbelievable. Amazing!

She could certainly get used to this...

But before she could do anything else beyond admiring her looks, little creature forced itself out of the brooch and the jewel fell on the floor with a tingle which echoed in the empty room.

Herself again, Natalie was looking on her own plain clothes in disbelief.

Duusu satisfied with revelation plainly showing on her face squeaked.

"NOW do you believe me, human?"

As Nino predicted Monday was a hell of a day at school. Everybody was talking, the whole building was buzzing like a hive.

Adrien was dropped in front of the school by Gorilla. Natalie for some reason didn't go with them. Actually he couldn't remember seeing her pass yesterday morning.

He wasn't sure what kept her but guilty feeling suggested it has to do with the drug incident.

Gorilla didn't seem happy either but then he was never happy anyway.

Adrien slipped out of car as fast as possible and soon enough joined Nino in the hall.

Everywhere they moved dozens of pairs of eyes followed them and then quickly averted when they looked back.

There was no doubt why all the classmates were staring at them. The scene with Chloe became much more colourful after people filled in the bits alcohol erased from their memory with imagination.

Therefore rumour had it that Chloe had a cat fight with Marinette over Adrien and he had to separate them and then kicked Chloe out of the party. Details turned more and more violent as the story progressed around the school.

Marinette was obviously not enjoying this unwanted attention. Her only goal for today was to speak with Adrien alone.

Is he going to ask her out? Where would they go? Her romantic heart played multiple scenarios until she realised she was standing in the hall with silly grin plastered across her face.

The excitement and anticipation turned he insides into a bunch of snakes.

She was so unsure, so anxious, and nervous, oh so nervous...

But Adrien seemed to be out of reach. Is he avoiding her on purpose? She was trying her best to get caught up in his sight, she was sure that at least once he looked directly at her but that was all. Her anxiety slowly grew into fear. What if he doesn't want to ask her out? What if that kiss is where it ends and she will be left to treasure the precious memory for the rest of her life?

Adrien was looking at Marinette every time he thought she wouldn't notice.

He was gathering the courage whole morning. She looked so stressed, so tense. As if she knew...

How could he look into those blue eyes and say no? How can he come to this tender kind hearted beautiful being and reject her?

It was tearing him apart but his feelings for Ladybug were simply too strong. Even though she rejected him, he couldn't ignore the bittersweet ray of hope that was still lingering at the bottom of his broken heart. He decided to stay true to it.

But his determination was faltering every time he felt Marinette's gaze.

And so he decided to sort out something else first.

Chloe was avoiding Adrien all day occasionally shooting him side glances whilst Kim didn't move from her side protecting her like a loyal knight. Tension during the classes was so thick it could've been cut by knife. Kids were buzzing around but no one dared to approach Chloe and ask her about the incident. Even Sabrina was keeping her distance.

Adrien felt it was time to fix things up and possibly bring closure to both of them. And so he used the break to take off and aimed towards the blonde, leaving startled Nino behind.

"Chloe, can we talk?", he came up to her.

She looked at him from the top but his voice was so genuine something inside her responded. Adrien seemed so ashamed and regretful. She felt hot tears gathering somewhere in the corners of her eyes. He cut her deep, no doubt about it. That shook her to the core and unknowingly changed her forever. She couldn't dismiss him with usual arrogance especially because his behaviour on Saturday night was partially her fault..

Chloe sniffed and nodded but before anything else could happen Kim quickly forced himself between them furiously gazing at Adrien.

"Stay away from her!", he grumbled.

"I need to talk to her."

"Forget it! You've talked enough."

Adrien huffed in frustration but didn't dare to push harder, at this stage Kim strongly resembled Ivan.

"Let's go.", ordered Kim and placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder. She obeyed but as they were leaving she kept turning her head to see Adrien standing there with desperate stare.

"Epic fail dude!", Nino caught up with him. "Why do you even bother? She only got what she deserved!"

"I don't want to leave things unresolved, it's brewing hidden hate.", replied Adrien.

Not speaking about Hawkmoth surely using the opportunity of taking another victim, or rather the same one again, he added in his head. No need for Antibug right now. And he still needed to talk to Marinette...

Later before the final class he decided it cannot be postponed anymore. The moment he was dreading whole day was here.

"You really gonna go through with this?", Nino grabbed him by the shoulders. "Think about it!"

Adrien yanked himself out of Nino's grip.

"I thought about it all night."

That was true. It was one of the worst nights in his life.

Nino shook his head but didn't try to stop him. He wished he would have a chance to talk to Alya first. She will be furious.

Marinette saw Adrien finally walking towards her and painfully squeezed Alya's hand.

"There he is Alya, what am I going to say?!", she whispered at the top of her voice.

"Girl, you don't have to say anything, I bet he's got plenty to tell you!", Alya laughed.

"You think he will...ask me?"

"Of course he will, he kissed you right!? Oh I better disappear. Good luck girlfriend!"

Alya quickly dispatched in Nino's direction and left Marinette shaking and panting.

Adrien was approaching with unidentifiable expression on his face. Marinette swallowed and braced for impact. Here it comes...

"Eh, hi."

"H-hi."

She couldn't blush more as her sight automatically slipped to his lips.

"Can we go somewhere else?", he asked softly.

She nodded. Was it her or did he sound somewhat sad?

They decided to check for empty classroom and soon found an empty lab and slipped in.

When they were finally out of sight, Adrien grasped Marinette's arm making her shudder.

She looked at him with expectation and he almost lost his nerves drowning in her blue eyes full of adoration. He found himself sweating unable to pronounce a word. He was just staring at her speechless diving deeper into those pools of feelings. Smell of strawberries filled his nostrils making the whole situation that much harder.

Marinette couldn't suppress the shiver. His eyes were flashing again, whole storm of emotions running behind them. Her breath hitched as she saw him leaning closer and closer. Is he going to kiss her again?

Her eyes shut tight and lips puckered slightly.

To her great surprise instead of a kiss she felt warm hug. Her heart started to hammer against her chest so strong he must've feel it. If so he didn't show it. Instead he seemed to pull her even closer holding her tight.

Little by little she melted into his embrace.

They stood like that for a few lifelong moments.

Finally, Adrien whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

"I am sorry Marinette, so sorry..."

Surprised she tried to pull away and look at him but he held fast as if he was afraid of losing her.

"Please forgive me."

This time she managed to push him off a little.

"Why? What happened?", she breathed out meeting his eyes. She gasped. He was crying.

Real tears were rolling down his cheeks and he didn't even try to stop them.

"Adrien! What happened?!" Suddenly she felt chilly.

He kept holding her hands in his but couldn't face her, obviously struggling with inner fight. She was watching his face in fear of what comes next.

"I...I was drunk...", at last he whispered.

It took her a while to process what is he trying to say, but finally it dawned on her.

Ice filled her veins. She kept looking at him, searching in his face for a clue that this is some kind of joke. But the apology in his eyes was like a mortal wound. Colour drained out of her face.

NO! No that cannot be, this must be a nightmare, this is not happening. The worst possible outcome, something she didn't expect anymore, stabbed her right into heart.

Everything was spinning with her.

Adrien is rejecting her! Love of her life who she was sure finally fell for her is rejecting her. His lips so soft on Saturday night now moved to utter those cursed words. I was drunk.

Adrien saw everything unravelling in her eyes. It was agonising. The recognition, disbelief, disappointment and heart break. Just like he felt last morning when Ladybug shattered his own heart. It all now seemed light years away.

Marinette's head was reeling. It was all a dream. She dreamed it all.

I was drunk.

He never wanted her, she made it all up.

Dream made up of despair and hope, in the room full of colourful lights he played her like a piano.

She completely drowned in her own fantasy!

I was drunk.

Marinette lost her balance and staggered. Adrien still holding her arms tried to catch her but she pushed him away. She kept retreating until she hit the table behind and its equipment clinked in protest. She might've heard something smashing on the floor. Her face gained green shade, stomach dropped somewhere to her feet.

Rejected! She rejected as Ladybug and now got rejected in return.

Her eyes rose to meet Adrien's.

She couldn't stand the look on his face, the pity, the sorrow, the guilt.

Run! Run away! That was her instinct bidding her to leave the place without turning around. She charged towards the door flying through and slammed them behind her.

Adrien knew she would do it and didn't try to stop her. The emptiness he felt was burning from inside out.

School bell rang but he barely heard it.

Something grew in his chest, some unidentified urge. He looked at the door...and his legs started to move. Before he realised what's happening he was halfway out and on her track.

"Marinette! Marinette wait!"


	9. Of girl and cat

Around the corner Adrien slowed down. Marinette was fast, he had to give her that, she left only dust behind. His thoughts started to make more sense now. He didn't know what was he planning to say to her but he couldn't leave it like this. His need for her forgiveness was almost physical.

But he couldn't hold her whilst explaining why he cannot be with her. That was impossible.

He made a decision to break her heart and this was the price to pay.

And yet still he wanted to approach her somehow, just to make sure she'll be ok.

And an idea formed in his head.

Soon enough black cat could be seen dashing through the roofs of Paris.

"Marinette, slow down!", Tikki was flying around inside the purse hitting the padding. But her owner was deaf to anything happening outside of her own mind. She just wanted to be as far from school as possible. Far from him and his haunting sorry face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was wiping them furiously as her legs worked. If she had to shove aside a person or two as she raced through the streets she didn't care.

Flying across the city Marinette had no idea where she's heading. The only thing which mattered was the feeling burning her stomach and her urge to get away from it.

Finally after long jog into unknown she realised she cannot outrun herself and came to a halt. Tikki escaped the purse at last hovering next to her panting master.

"Marinette..."

But the girl just shook her head still trying to catch her breath. Seeing by-walkers approaching Tikki unwillingly hid back in the purse again. Whatever she wanted to say will have to wait until home.

Defeated Marinette started to look around for the way back when she felt someone's hands grabbing her under arms pulling her up and let out surprised squeal as she watched her feet leaving the ground.

Next thing she saw was a pair of cheeky green eyes and a big white grin in her face.

"Well hey princess, are you being chased by a monster?"

"Cat Noir!" She gasped. That crazy cat hoisted her up to the top of the building! She staggered and gripped his shoulders to keep balance whilst he held her waist. She pushed him away as soon as she was sure on her feet.

"That's my name, don't wear it out.", he leaned against the chimney next to her giving her a cheeky glance.

"So, what's chasing you?"

Wouldn't you like to know?! Nosy as always..., she thought annoyed.

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you be busting criminals and stuff?", she snapped at him sharper than usual.

"I was having a day off. Can't blame a cat for taking a little break." He stretched to emphasise the point.

"And then I saw you running and I thought perhaps something's after you. You know, it's the superhero in me.", he smirked and winked at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes but made sure he didn't see it.

"Well thank you Cat but as you can see I'm totally fine. Could you please put me down now?"

"Sure purrrincess, where would you like me to drop you off?"

Oh god, will he ever stop?

"I don't want to bother you, I mean you must be busy, superhero's work is never done, right? Don't you have damsels in distress to save somewhere?"

She gave him a side glance hoping he will take the hint but Cat was persistent.

"I said it already, I'm having a day off. So where would it be?"

Day off, Ladybug in her was fuming. Lazy cat, I'll give you a day off you'll never forget, just you wait!

"Well if you insist, please take me to the bakery by the Francoise Dupont highschool then." She huffed at last.

After all she ran far from school and her house and wasn't sure where she ended. She could use some, albeit unusual, transport.

Cat finally satisfied with her answer swoop her of her feet into his embrace bridal style and started to take big leaps through the roofs. Marinette covered her face in his shoulder as the wind was stinging her eyes. Surprised she discovered that this kitty smells really nice and unwittingly huddled in his arms.

Cat felt her getting more comfortable and hoped he can make her feel better at least by offering her friendly embrace. And perhaps few jokes. Although he spotted her previous annoyed reaction so maybe not.

After what seemed to be just a few minutes he landed atop the bakery.

"Your castle my princess." Cat beckoned towards the attic door.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled. Somehow she did feel a bit better.

"Glad to serve." Cat made a little bow as was his habit and positioned himself to jump away.

Sudden impulse led Marinette to spout: "Wait!"

Surprised he looked at her. She seemed all nervous and fidgety. His heart constricted.

Marinette didn't understand what came over her but she knew she didn't want to be alone, even if it meant listening to bad puns.

"I mean...would you like to...stay for a minute? After all you said it's your day off..."

He thought for a moment. She was obviously hurt and vulnerable thanks to him and he found himself in an awkward position. But if him staying can offer her some comfort he owns her that. What he couldn't do as Adrien he could accomplish as Cat Noir. After all he knew exactly how she felt and little distraction could do them both some good.

He propped against the railing next to a big flowerpot.

"What would you like to talk about? Perhaps the monster chasing you earlier?", he asked as if he knew exactly what she was running away from.

His genuine tone was, least to say, unusual. It wasn't the first time he spoke sense. Her feline partner in crime seemed to be very different lately. She wondered what caused the change and how much she doesn't know about him yet.

"You...", she voiced her thoughts.

"Me?" He smiled. It was a real smile, not his usual cheeky grin, and Marinette caught herself admiring it. Without his cocky behaviour Cat seemed to be pretty cool.

"Yep.", she nodded. "What made you want to be a superhero and stuff. You know." Now she had to be careful not to reveal herself by knowing too much even though she was very curious. For example his kwami. She really wanted to know what was his kwami like. Was it helpful and sweet as her Tikki?

Cat Noir was thinking. There was plenty to say but he didn't want to say too much or sound stupid. And in addition would she be able to understand his dilemma? He looked at her. She was scanning his face waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"Well, one day I found this ring on my desk.", he pointed towards his miraculous. "That's how it started. Then I met Ladybug, we became a team and the rest is history."

He shrugged. It was brief and to the point but hopefully it will be enough to satisfy her question.

But quite the opposite happened, it only fed her curiosity.

After a while he found himself talking freely to her about the existential questions he was thinking of recently. It felt great to finally have someone to talk to.

She was listening with great understanding and he started to admire her cleverness.

After an hour or two Marinette realised that it was pass the time for return home from school and asked Cat to put her down near the door so she could pretend she just came back.

He obeyed and with sincere smile said his goodbyes.

"Good night princess."

Marinette watched him bounce of his stick and disappear on the horizon.

"Goodnight kitty.", she whispered when he couldn't hear her anymore.

Tikki flew out of her purse. "That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"He was so different than normally...", pondered Marinette.

This little hangout made her heart little less heavy and one thing was for sure - she totally forgot about Adrien. At least for a moment.

And the surprises only continued when next evening Marinette heard little scratch on the ceiling door and when she opened there he was like a stray black cat.

She could swear her heart skipped a beat.

And that's how they started to hangout together. Girl and a cat, sometimes on the balcony, sometimes in her room, when she worked on some of her designs. He was sincerely appreciating the creations, being model himself, though she had no idea of course. Still, she seemed quite delighted when he praised her work.

Following few days they spent more and more time together unwittingly enjoying each other's company. Cat always visited in late evenings or early nights, knocking on her door and slipping in.

To his astonishment she was completely different compare to what she was like when he was his civil self.

She was witty, sassy and funny too. Soon they were both laughing at her puns.

Marinette found out that he wasn't so overconfident with her as he didn't feel such pressure to impress her and there were little opportunities to show of. That cat was one smooth talker.

The best part was that she felt her heart slowly healing. Bit by bit the pain was receding. Even if she saw Adrien, who was avoiding her completely now, and felt sting of the rejection, Cat Noir was there in the evening to cheer her up. It made her blood running faster, heart beating stronger, cheeks turning pink. She didn't even realise how deep in it she already was.

This mostly showed when he was late and she was awaiting him anxiously wondering why is she so restless.

Like on Friday when he came really late and silently knocked on her door right after she gave up the waiting and was already half asleep.

"What time do you call this?!", she moaned when he slipped in.

"I couldn't make it earlier.", he apologised scratching the back of his neck. He didn't want to mention how he missed few appointments due to Natalie acting really strange lately. In addition his father didn't call him as promised and this caused him real worry. He felt really lonely these last few days, especially because nothing was happening and he didn't even get his favourite distraction - fighting alongside Ladybug. Night flights didn't satisfy him anymore, but sessions with Marinette tend to fill the hole inside.

His feelings must've been written all over his face because Marinette noticed.

"What's wrong kitty?"

He raised his eyebrows. Kitty?

"Since when you call me that?"

She shrugged. "From meow on if you don't mind."

Cat looked at her astounded. Cat puns? Really? Wow...

She saw his dumbstruck expression and bursted into laugh. Before they knew it they were giggling crazy, Marinette sweetly with her beautiful bluebell eyes sparkling, Cat wholeheartedly, his fluorescent eyes shining in the moonlight. But all of a sudden they looked at each other and saw the other's reflection in their eyes. The moment broke.

Both smiles evaporated. Gone was the blissful cheerfulness, air was suddenly thick with tension. Pulses elevated, breathing got heavier, palms of hands were sweating.

They found themselves staring at each other breathless. Both pairs of eyes were skipping between each other, mirroring the fear of unknown inside.

Marinette could see Cat's green eyes getting hotter and darker as the pupils dilated. Her heartbeat accelerated at the same time. She felt herself falling into those eyes head first. Feelings for Adrien fell somewhere to the back of her brain. It was only her and Cat. Nothing else mattered.

Watching her closing her eyes Cat understood, leaned and kissed her on those pink glossy lips she offered freely. At first only gently but when he felt no resistance he deepened the kiss.

Marinette felt him sucking her bottom lip and to her astonishment she realised that she liked it.

A lot. Her hands sprung around his neck straight into his hair and he pulled her closer holding her tight.

Their lips were fused together as the kiss turned more passionate. Senses were attacked by a whole new charge of impulses. Overwhelmed they staggered and Cat had to prop against the table behind to keep his balance.

Sound of her tender moan awoken new needs somewhere bellow his stomach making his cat suit feel very very tight.

Marinette played with his hair making them even messier than usually twisting one curl around her finger. Her head was spinning. She could feel the heat spreading from the parts where their bodies touched. The way they were positioned, him leaning against the table and her almost lying at him with one leg straddling his hip, was very intimate.

This was all so new, so exhilarating and yet strangely right. As if they were working up to this moment since the start.

Cat wanted to do more, feel her skin, get even closer to her. All these new urges terrified him but he wasn't able to resist.

His gloved hands slipped under her shirt but stayed on her back moving up and down gently scratching her skin. He didn't dare to go any further. It was still enough to set him reeling with muffled groan escaping his lips. How far would she let him go?

He decided to test the boundaries and slowly moved to kiss the silky skin on her neck. To his delight she slightly arched forward and so he continued with fervour. Now her moans became louder driving him crazy and Cat found himself following pattern of her neck line with one of his gloved fingers. He could feel her tremble responding to his own shiver. But simultaneously he realised that whatever was on his mind he didn't want to do it as Cat Noir. He wanted to be Adrien, to be able to reveal himself, show her who he really is and that he was a fool to reject her.

He gently pushed away and looked at Marinette. She seemed a bit woozy with her eyes covered by haze of the heated moment, burning cheeks, lips red and puffy. More than a little disappointment spread across her face when he stopped. But he knew he had to, before completely losing control over himself.

Not willing to let go of her yet he cuddled her with face in her hair trying to cool off panting and shuddering.

"I have to go princess...", he whispered breathless after a while.

"Uhm." She murmured into his chest.

"I will be back tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah.", she breathed out.

Cold shiver came over him when they separated. Opening the ceiling door he looked at her as she was touching her lips with expression of disbelief on her face.

He smiled.

"Goodnight princess."

She looked up to him and returned the smile.

"Goodnight, kitty."


	10. Decisions made

Previous Monday:

Monday was an extremely stressful day for Natalie. Sunday seemed to be a bit of a blur after all that episode with the little alien creature and she wasn't sure what's gonna happen next.

After the transformation somehow Duusu convinced her to go upstairs through a little inconspicuous door on the second floor and she ended up in a dusty room with large circular window she's never been before. To her astonishment she was greeted by another flying being, this time purple, introducing itself as Nooroo.

What followed next didn't make any sense whatsoever. Both aliens were trying to explain that Gabriel Agreste has a secret identity and turns humans into monsters and suchlike, her mind at that point was completely boggled.

At the end they convinced her to look for some book about superheroes and exhausted she agreed just so they leave her alone.

After the promise Duusu disappeared back into the brooch leaving Natalie speechless.

She hesitated but at the end she shoved the peacock tail in her pocket and swiftly left for her house.

Now it was lying at the desk in her office attracting her glance like a dead body. What if the creature appears again? Should she try and look for the book? Or any clues related to it? Natalie was rubbing her temples. She wasn't sure what's real anymore.

But there was no time to wonder about it, she just got disconcerting message from Gabriel and was in the middle of arranging everything according his wishes.

It was a depressing task as she was sure Adrien will strongly oppose his father's decision. She sighed. Sometimes her position turned out especially difficult.

Natalie checked the emails again. She notified the school, organised the flights, picked dozens of apartments for Gabriel to choose from...

Her sight again landed on the brooch. She huffed and continued with her email but her eyes kept sliding back. Natalie nervously fidgeted and tapped her feet.

Finally she couldn't bear it anymore. With one decisive move she swiped the brooch and pinned it on her suit.

Bright light blinded her for a moment followed by Duusu appearing out of nowhere.

"Did you find the book Natalie?", she squeaked straight away.

"Um, no not yet. To be honest...", Natalie hesitated, "I am not sure I believe it all. It's so improbable yet here you are..." last words she spoke more to herself than the kwami.

"Look, if you don't believe me why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to someone who will certainly convince you. Trust me."

Duusu flew straight up to Natalie's face and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Please, it is a matter of utmost importance."

Natalie swallowed and nodded very slowly.

"Now I hope he still lives at the same place...", mused excited Duusu as they were leaving Natalie's office.

Present day:

Adrien woke up all scrunched up and twisted. He must've been fast asleep otherwise his body wouldn't be able to hold such unnatural position.

It took him few minutes to untangle his limbs and stretch up.

All whilst he grinned happily. Last night! Last night, oh yeah. Did it really happen? He touched his lips feeling them tingling and closed his eyes. He could feel her kiss even now. It must've been true then.

He wanted to jump out of the bed or sing or something. He could hardly contain himself.

He kissed Marinette and it was great! Just thinking about it made him excited all over again. He definitely wanted to do it again!

He imagined it as he took shower, pulled his clothes on, checked his computer. Plagg was watching him dance around from his bed impatiently.

"Will I get some cheese today?!", he finally bursted out.

"Oh Tikki. Tikki, Tikki..."

Marinette was marching up and down her room in her PJs and occasionally threw her hands up in the air. It was early morning and Saturday, one would expect the teenager to have a lie in. But she couldn't stand the horrific guilt gnawing at her stomach since she woke up.

Her kwami was floating next to her since she jumped out of bed and started pacing.

"What is wrong Marinette? I cannot help you if you won't tell me.", squeaked concerned Tikki.

"Oh Tikki, I've made a big mistake!"

Exclaimed her owner and continued the march.

"But what happened?", wondered Tikki.

Marinette ran her hands through her hair in desperation.

"Oh Tikki, I've done something really really stupid! And now, now he will think, I...gah!"

"Oh, you mean last night...", her kwami understood finally.

"But what was wrong with that? I thought you like Cat Noir?"

"Of course I do! He's my team mate, partner in battle! But my heart belongs to someone else..."

Marinette whined.

Tikki was confused. "But I thought Adrien said no."

Marinette looked at her destroyed. "He did.", she admitted whispering.

"I don't understand then..."

"I still...I am still...", stammered Marinette. "Even though he was drunk who says he doesn't have hidden feelings for me, right? Alcohol only helped to bring them out. I thought...well...perhaps I might give it another chance...", said Marinette with hope.

Tikki didn't look happy at all. Her owner saw it and tried to explain.

"Look, I was thinking about it all night. Cat Noir was hurt and in need of comfort." Because of me, Marinette added in her head. "So was I. We bonded over our heartbreak. I think what happened last night was just a culmination of those feelings. He was just so different, so charming these last few days, I think I was overwhelmed. But definitely not in love. Definitely not." Marinette hit palm of her left hand with right hand formed into a fist.

Tikki gave her a chastising look.

"Marinette, you have to learn to control your feelings before you throw yourself head first into something. Especially when it means hurting someone else."

"I know Tikki, I know. But his feelings are for Ladybug not for me. He'll be ok, he must be. He is probably doing the same thing right now, wondering how to tell me."

The kwami shrugged not very convinced.

"I don't know Marinette..."

"I have to talk to him. He promised he will come back tonight. I'll explain everything." Marinette seemed slightly manic.

Tikki sighed.

"Just be honest with him...and with yourself."

Previous Monday

The room looked very Chinese. The walls, the furniture, the decorations. Everything made Natalie feel great reverence.

Old gramophone caught her attention and she came closer.

"Good morning."

She jumped as she heard behind her back suddenly.

As she turned her eyes rolled down to see short Chinese man radiating great power hidden behind his humble looks.

Natalie didn't know what to say as Duusu happily flew out of her pocket and the old man greeted her without surprise as if he was waiting for her.

"I was hoping you will come Natalie. There is a lot we need to go over and we don't have much time as I've heard.", said the man seriously. "This will require great strength of character from you. Perhaps you'd like to sit down! Cup of tea before we start?"

Present day:

Adrien entered the dining hall where to his shock and astonishment he found his father casually eating breakfast.

"Father! I didn't know you've returned!"

Gabriel barely raised his sight from the newspaper he was reading.

"I came extremely late, early morning we could say."

Adrien's face turned white. This was typical of his father and he grew weary of this. When he overcame the initial shock and managed to sit down to his own already prepared breakfast, Gabriel suddenly put down the paper.

"So, why don't you tell me about the party? I've heard it's been quite an event..."

Adrien almost choked. He expected the question at some point but not straight away.

"I...uhm...it wasn't..." What was he going to say? That it was Chloe's idea? That he had nothing to do with it? And what about the alcohol and all the drug episode with Natalie and Gorilla? How is he going to explain that?!

Gabriel was observing his inner struggle with a tiny smirk. The idea definitely didn't come out of Adrien's head, that much was obvious. Maybe it was one of his friends, perhaps that DJ kid. However Adrien certainly enjoyed the outcome. His decision to move out definitely came in the right time.

"Let's not talk about that.", he said to his son's astonished expression. "I always thought Paris has a bad influence on you. And those friends of yours... Anyway this is not going to be a problem anymore."

Wait WHAT? He isn't going to be punished? Hang on, what was the rest? Perhaps he jumped into conclusions too early.

"What do you mean?", Adrien froze with fork halfway to his mouth.

"We are moving to New York. Natalie is finishing the preparations as we speak.", Gabriel dove into the newspaper again ignoring reaction his announcement caused.

To Adrien those few words sounded like a death sentence. Hall echoed with the fork falling out of his numb fingers hitting the plate.

"What, no, what do you mean?!" Adrien struggled to produce coherent words.

This cannot be happening! He was breathing faster and faster approaching hyperventilation. But Gabriel's face behind the newspaper remained unchanged.

HE MEANT IT! He really really meant it! What is he going to do?! What about his life? What about his friends?!

Nino, Marinette, LADYBUG! Cat Noir, what will she do without him? They are a team, THE team! They protect Paris! What if Hawkmoth takes another victim?

The room was spinning.

As if he wanted to add to his misery Gabriel noted: "We're leaving first thing Monday morning."

That was it! Adrien sprung up and dashed out of the hall and up the stairs finally reaching his room, slamming the door and landing on his bed.

Disturbed Plagg looked at him firstly annoyed but soon realised something is seriously wrong.

Adrien was blind to everything as his brain bombarded him with thoughts. He needs to get out! He needs to find Ladybug! But where would she be in a morning? Could he afford to rely on her being somewhere on rooftops? He could call her but if she's her civil self she won't be able to reply!

What about Nino? Alya? He had no chance to slip out of house even if he'd send them a message. Not now when his father returned and security was again on high alert.

No. His only option was to run away as Cat Noir. And there was only one person he could go to. The only person he could approach as Cat, the only person who would be on one place at this time. At least most possibly. In worst case he could wait there for her, no-one would suspect that.

He was already standing up. The thought of escape bid his blood to run again oppose to a minute ago when it was frozen in horror.

"What's up kid?", asked Plagg now seriously worried. He saw his master bursting into the room hitting the bed now getting up again in quick succession.

But before anything could be explained Adrien said the words:

"Plagg, claws out!"

And he was Cat again, free as a wind, ready to jump out of a window when suddenly...

"I don't think so my son."

Someone's big hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back helplessly kicking his feet. He could feel wide chest he was squeezed against, firm grip and silent growling somewhere inside and figured out it must be Gorilla. Maybe he should think twice before pissing him of next time.

Gabriel stood in the middle of his room.

"As I said, Paris has a bad influence on you."

Where is he? Marinette fidgeted on her bed biting her nails. It was half past eleven in the night and Cat Noir was nowhere to see. Or hear for that matter. Marinette listened to every little pop and creak the pipes were making, every squawk and hoot night creatures produced. Everything sounded like Cat's scratch on the door. She expected his head with blond messy hair pop in any second now, but no-one appeared. Finally she bursted out.

"He's not coming Tikki! Do you think he decided to end it himself?"

"Don't worry Marinette, he could have been delayed by something.", Tikki was trying to calm her down.

But it didn't work. Something sinister was finding its way through Marinette's thoughts.

"We have to go and find him. I have a bad feeling, I am terrified.", whispered she.

Her kwami admitted. "I must say I am feeling the same! Something is not right!", she squeaked.

"Just say the words Marinette."


	11. Revelation

Previous Monday:

Natalie sat down on the mat as Master Fu passed over little cup of tea. Three kwamis were floating around her like little satellites amplifying the feeling of surreality.

But she decided to go through with this and so she forbade herself from running away. Even she felt that this is a part of something bigger. And for once she wanted to participate.

Master Fu smiled as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

He positioned himself next to her and started talking.

"For centuries there were legends about heroes, such as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Legends based on memories of elders which gradually turned into myths. Here and there they resurfaced when a new hero appeared to be forgotten again. And so on and so forth.

But now real danger entered the world and we cannot look at it helplessly anymore. We need the heroes again. All of them."

Master Fu gestured towards the kwamis and Natalie knew by danger he is referring to Gabriel.

It was still a very strange thought even though she slowly started to make peace with it. More and more she could see cold ruthless Hawkmoth under fashion designer's uptight pretences. Gabriel was always prone to violent outbursts when unhappy with the slightest details demanding immediate action and everybody must have obeyed. Role of Hawkmoth would suit him well.

"Now finally I got my hands on this." Master Fu lifted something rectangular and Natalie realised it was a book. It looked ancient and had strange drawings on the front cover. It must've been the book kwamis were after. Indeed Nooroo and Duusu looked surprised and excited.

"It was here all this time!" Exclaimed Duusu clasping her little hands together.

"Not all the time my little Duusu, but some months yes. I needed a lot of time to decipher it. This is the key to everything. It explains how the miraculouses work, what are their powers, their interaction and what happens when they're corrupted." Master Fu added darkly.

"But this book also contains weaknesses of each hero and their relationships. And that is how I know we will need you Natalie. If you're up to it!"

Despite his harmless looks Natalie felt the power emanating from within the old Chinese man and understood there is much more to him then he lets on. She nodded.

"Good. Because Peacock is the only one who can stop Hawkmoth."

Master Fu closed the book and looked directly into Natalie's eyes.

"And you Natalie, are the Peacock now."

Present:

"I was suspicious for a while now. To be precise, since I saw that ring of yours.", Gabriel was measuring his son stuck in Gorilla's firm grip up and down as he spoke with hands crossed behind his back.

"I cannot say I'm totally surprised but that doesn't make it less shocking. My own son! But it is all my fault. I let go of you too soon, running around recklessly you were. Finally seduced by that bug!"

The way his father spat out the word made Adrien flinch. After all Ladybug was a heroin of Paris, everyone loved her! He was also little more than disappointed that his father didn't like the idea of him being a famous superhero. One would think it would leave an impression. But then again, Gabriel was never fond of his freedom...

He squirmed in Gorilla's embrace but the bodyguard held him fast. He remembered him being freakishly strong that one time they had a stand off. Therefore he must be clever. He wiggled again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one forced me to do anything!"

"Oh my son, you don't even know how you were played into all of this!" Gabriel laughed him off.

That made Adrien furious.

"I protect Paris because I want to. I chose to be a superhero! I chose to do something. Shouldn't you be proud of me?!"

He kicked his feet in another attempt to free himself but it was futile. It felt like being stuck between two rocks. He groaned in disappointment.

"Struggling is useless my son. We are getting out of this depraved city and you will learn to obey me once more." Gabriel ignored his comment.

"Are you really out of your mind father? I cannot leave so sudden, I have my life here! What about my school?"

Adrien found himself whimpering. This was so embarrassing but he couldn't help it. His father's face was like a piece of rock, emotionless.

"I understand.", Gabriel looked at him but his eyes expressed the opposite. "But this...this contemporary adventure of yours is over now. Time to stop this childishness and return to normal life, to our family business. I've already prepared plans to involve you in the New York office. After all, one day you will inherit it all."

WHAT? DOING WHAT?! MODELLING FOR LIFE?! Everything was screaming inside Adrien.

"I am not your property to move me around.", he squeezed through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh, this temper of yours.", mused Gabriel unmoved. "Just like your mother... Anyway, I will have Natalie pack your stuff.", he said as if the matter was closed.

"You cannot force me!", yelled Adrien and squirmed like crazy but bodyguard's clutches didn't loosen up. "My friends will look for me! Ladybug will look for me! I am Cat Noir!"

This made Gabriel pause and think for a minute. The boy could be right. Ladybug might want to try and find him. This presented interesting opportunity. Little risky but still...

He turned to his son determined.

"I am not too happy about what needs to happen, I never wanted to involve you in this. Although, apparently you are involved already.", Gabriel eyed his suit. "So know one thing - you brought this on yourself."

Adrien blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

His father's face seemed suddenly overcome by shadow.

"You're right, Ladybug might attempt to find you and I think we should throw her a bait, what do you say?", he smirked.

Adrien felt something sinister raising inside his stomach. And Gabriel continued.

"Well you know my son, the best way to lure a superhero is to create a super villain right? I am sure Jean-Pierre here is still a bit upset about all the happening around the party. It must've left plenty of negative emotions."

Adrien gulped. He didn't like the way this speech was going and the emphasis on the words "negative emotions". The bad feeling strengthened. Things were getting weirder by the minute.

And then in one drastic moment of disbelief and horror he watched Gabriel reaching in the pocket of his suit to pull out terribly familiar brooch.

He gasped finally realising what is going on.

"Father! What are you...!?"

The ability to speak escaped him and he just hung there in Gorilla's embrace with feet above the ground opening and closing his mouth without a sound.

If this is some kind of twisted joke he wanted it to stop. But then, his father had no sense of humour! He observed Gabriel's features darkening. This cannot be happening! His father! His only family. His biggest...enemy...?

Adrien's head was spinning with the revelation as the last walls of illusions were crumbling down. How was this even possible?! His inner self was kicking him as the pieces were falling into place. But of course it made plenty of sense! Where were the acuma victims every time his father traveled? This last week, so uneventful...How blind, how stupid he was! Lulled into fake feeling of safety! He looked up and behind the cold eyes for the first time saw his father for what he really was.

"Hawkmoth...", he whispered utterly devastated by the truth.

"See my son? You're not the only one full of surprises." Gabriel looked at him coldly. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson and set things straight. With all the heroes...", he added sinisterly.

Adrien couldn't breath. Just watched in horror as his father pinned the brooch on his chest and then quickly closed his eyes not wanting to see that dreadful change.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Gabriel stood in the middle of his son's room awaiting transformation.

But nothing happened.

Astounded he tapped the brooch, then repeated the words again. Nothing. His kwami was nowhere to see.

"NOOROO!", he screamed furiously and gazed on the ceiling.

Adrien had no idea what that last word meant but that was not important. As Gorilla got distracted he sensed his chance. He put all power he had to one quick move and half wiggled, half jumped out of the bodyguard's hands catching him off guard.

Before both remaining actors of the scene could fully comprehend what just happened he was on the ledge. Without turning to see what was unfolding behind he jumped.

Gabriel just twisted to see his son's black leather covered back disappearing.

"Get him!", he thundered and Gorilla with surprising speed charged towards the stairs.

But how can you catch a cat bouncing on the rooftops?

Cat Noir was running. Jump through the gap, fly through the distance, bounce here and there... his body moved automatically. His eyes were watering but he ignored it. All that mattered was the horror spreading like an acid consuming his insides.

His father...Hawkmoth...Impossible!

Hitting something soft yet firm kicked out his breath. Losing balance he stumbled, then started rolling uncontrollably down the roof in a mess of tangled limbs, spotting red and black swirling around as he moved, until stopping just on the edge with someone landing on the top of him.

"Ladybug!"

"Cat Noir!"

They both tried to free themselves from the uncomfortable position breathing heavily. But when finally standing up distraught Cat immediately pulled Ladybug into his embrace clinging to her for dear life. Happy that she has found him at last Ladybug didn't push him away. In fact she felt like doing the same, unconsciously ruffling his hair squeezing him tight. He was there, unharmed, after long night of searching she finally got to him...her bad feeling dissipated for a moment. But his heart was pounding so fast, breath was coming in short gasps and instinct told her this is not a thrill.

She gently pushed him away and her heart sunk. Cat's eyes were bewildered, he was shaking, his lips formed one tight line and were almost white. Even with the mask she could read unprecedented horror in his face.

"Cat! What happened?!"

"I must tell...I found out...Hawkmoth...", he breathed out before fainting into her arms, her shocked outcry echoing in his ears as he faded.


	12. The Truth

"...my lady..."

"Shhhh kitty."

Cat Noir opened his eyes but in the confusion he couldn't really see where he is or what's going on. He could only see a fuzzy silhouette of a person with pigtails leaning above him assuming it must be Ladybug. She was holding something cold against his forehead and he realised he is lying on something soft.

In an attempt to understand what is happening he tried to focus his sight and suddenly found himself staring at his own face sheepishly smiling back at him. Confused he blinked couple of times to clarify. It was a photograph. Then it dawned at him. He knew this place, he saw the photo before. But there was much more then. Now rest of the wall was empty revealing light coloured wallpaper under.

Marinette's room. He was lying on the little spare sofa bed with the paper umbrella over his head.

"Princess?"

She smiled. "Hello kitty..."

"But...how...?"

"Ladybug brought you over. Sh-she couldn't stay."

"I thought you were, I mean...I thought it was Ladybug at first."

She was looking at him with too much understanding in her eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened? You looked quite shaken when she dropped you off."

Oh no! Hawkmoth! Cat started to squirm trying to get up.

"I have to find Ladybug, it's important! Did she mention where is she going by any chance?"

Marinette shook her head and tried to push him back in.

"Trust me, you're in no stage to go anywhere yet."

"I need to alert Ladybug, this cannot wait!", he refused to give up.

"She said she'll stop by later to check on you." Marinette added hoping to calm him down. But it didn't seem to work.

Cat tried to jump up but instantly collapsed back on the sofa with a groan. His head didn't like that at all, his brain rattled against his scull, his limbs refused to function in protest. He was running too long and too fast driven by adrenaline but now when he finally slowed down the strain has hit him with numbing effect.

"I think you should rest for a moment.", suggested Marinette trying to cover up her concerned tone, holding his wrist. His pulse was all over the place.

"Maybe.", he admitted. He just needed a moment to stop shaking.

Marinette thought about the topic she wanted to pick up with him before. This wasn't the best time to start talking, she was kicking herself mentally. But having him here nicely pinned down propped her to do so. She was itching to get it of her chest ignoring the little voice in her head, which might as well be Tikki, whispering 'selfish'.

"Cat, I wanted to talk to you. About, you know, the other night..."

His eyes lightened up and Marinette's throat constricted. Sentences piled up inside. She was aware that this will be very similar process she went through a few days ago. But this time she was on the other side. How ironic! Her only hope was that he would be relieved, hope that was quickly diminishing as she saw his positive reaction. But she was determined to clear the situation for the benefit of both.

"I wasn't completely myself. I.. I mean...", realising she's using same words Adrien used with her she paused to compose better sentence. Light from Cat's eyes started to fade.

"I mean we both were a little...eh...hurt, lonely perhaps...", she quickly added. She was walking on thin ice, he could ask her anytime how would she know that his heart was broken? But Cat just kept staring at her speechless. It was not encouraging but at least he didn't try to interrupt her before she completely lost it.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that we both overreacted, we both tried to heal too fast using each other."

This time it was too obvious and she knew it.

"What are you talking about princess?" Cat propped himself on the elbows so he could see her better. How could she possibly know?

Marinette's thoughts were flashing with a lightning speed. Finally she decided to admit the embarrassing truth in hope to cover up her knowledge of things she shouldn't be aware of.

"I figured out.", she shrugged. "You looked so beaten up, lost, defeated...just like me when...", she sighed, "when I got rejected by someone I loved that day you saw me running."

She gulped seeing understanding spreading across his face. Her cheeks were burning.

"I think we both needed someone to comfort us and what happened next was just culmination of those feelings. It wasn't real..."

Cat collapsed back on the bed, closed his eyes and covered his face with palm of his gloved hand. This. Wasn't. Happening.

"Is that what you think?", he forced through his teeth.

Marinette felt awful watching his pain. But she knew she is right.

"That is what I know.", she said firmly.

Cat was too exhausted to hold the wetness in his eyes, he let the burning tears rolling. These last few hours were full of nasty surprises and he couldn't believe he woke up happy this morning.

Marinette saw his tears dropping on the cushions but turned her head away. She will not allow them to be unhappy together constantly trying to find a way out, because of one moment of weakness.

"I meant everything I did that night." She heard muffled words.

"I know." She whispered. "But that's the point. It was THAT night."

He looked at her pale in face.

"That is NOT what happened! Not for me!"

Marinette sighed.

"Are you sure? Can you look into my eyes and honestly tell me that you will never think of the other one again? That you will not turn around when she walks by or fall into pieces when she smiles at you? Will you be thinking about me then?"

He wanted to shout YES but couldn't. As much as he hated it her words got under his skin. They both were looking for remedy and tried to find it in each other. It all went too fast for the real feelings to build up. Maybe he was fooling himself all along. But why it all felt so right then? It made no sense.

Marinette watching his expression felt incredibly relieved inside. She knew it! She was right and now he saw it too. She leaned above him and planted little kiss on his forehead.

"Rest kitty, you've been through a lot."

Cat covered his face again. His brain started to wake up sensing something unusual. Something he missed, overlooked.

He thought about everything she said tonight. She sounded as if she knew exactly what was happening to him. Think of the other...But that was impossible he never mentioned it to her. How could she possibly...?

He opened his eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. Something was escaping him. Solution offering itself somewhere in the clouds of his mind.

Could this be another of those things which were screaming right in his face but he refused to take notice? That scent, the looks, the hidden confidence... When you exclude the impossible what's left however improbable must be the truth, right?

Why wouldn't this be possible?

It would certainly be less shocking than knowing that the biggest villain in Paris is his own father.

Adrien thought of Marinette, about all the times he felt so drawn to her, seeing shadow of Ladybug behind her, in her. She was a phantom, yet still real, two parts of the same person. His brain just couldn't process what his heart already knew.

And as if someone pulled away the veil in front of his eyes he finally understood.

Cat Noir blinked. He couldn't believe it, how could he ignore it for so long?! He looked at her and saw her back - she was working on something at the table.

Should he tell her what he just realised? It could hurt her, repel even. She wouldn't admit it, allowing him to know for sure, that much he knew.

And would she be ok with him revealing who HE really is?

He lied on the sofa unsure of what to do next. The only thing he knew was that he cannot stand more secrets. His lips moved on their own.

"Marinette?"

"Yes?", she asked without turning.

"What's your kwami like?"

That made her turn so fast she almost fell of the chair. Colour drained of her face and Marinette gasped gazing at him with eyes big and round, heart pounding in her throat.

"What did you just say?"

"Your kwami.", Cat continued calmly ignoring her reaction. "Is it red with spots? Mine looks like little black cat and is lazy as hell."

Marinette was breathing fast. How on earth could he guess that?! Her thoughts were racing. Did she give anything up? Was Tikki anywhere to be seen? She quickly checked her jacket but then realised the kwami was in her bed upstairs.

Marinette sighed in relief.

"You're talking nonsense kitty. You should rest." She tried to compose herself and save the situation, giving him a shaken smile.

Cat was staring at her plainly. She was trying to act convincing but he knew he is not wrong. But she wouldn't allow him to know.

Marinette could see the understanding in his eyes. He knew. She rolled towards him on her chair and leaned forward close to his face. His heartbeat picked up sickening pace.

"I can see that you've been through quite a shock already, believe me you don't want another one right now."

After this mysterious notion she pulled away leaving him lying in his confusion. Did she just confirmed, although indirectly, what he had thought? He had to know even if it should provoke a fight. She cannot stick to her guns forever.

"You can give up the pretences, I know it's you Marinette.", he continued. "It all makes so much sense. I was so stupid, blind, torn...that's all gone now."

He wanted to laugh out loud. More he repeated it, more obvious it got.

Even though she was not looking at him he could see her body stiffen. And so he decided to keep going.

"And I want you to know who I really am. Because I love you and you...you love me too. You just don't realise it yet."

Marinette turned to him fast. She didn't understand what is he trying to say but didn't like the way this conversation was going. She will not give herself up and certainly won't let him to force her by revealing himself.

"Don't do anything stupid Cat.", she warned him and the caring tone was replaced by fear. But he just grinned like a cheeky cat he was and touched his ring.

"You are forcing me to do it. I know who you are, you deserve to know the same."

Following second she was next to him grabbing both of his hands.

"Don't you dare!"

In one swift move he reached forward and kissed her and as she got distracted slipped the ring of his finger.

"Whoops!"

When she realised what he had done she wanted to turn away, close her eyes but instead she gazed at him as the magic wind swirled around and revealed very familiar features including green eyes and blond hair.

OH MY GOD! She jumped up.

"A-ADRIEN!"

"That's me.", he shrugged with a smile. "Surprised?"

No kidding! Marinette was ready to faint.

Her mind started to play a movie made up of memories rolling in quick succession. How many times they ended up in each other's arms, rolled on the floor, kissed... They kissed!

Oh god, she kissed Adrien without even knowing it! She rejected him too! No wait, that wasn't true, she rejected Cat. But they are the same person aren't they? Or is Adrien different? Which one is real? Was she in love with someone who doesn't exist?

Marinette ran hands through her hair. She was hyperventilating pacing across her room bombarded by thoughts. Her sight stopped at the photograph on the wall, the only picture she kept and put all her hope into it. Adrien in the picture was smiling so sincerely, little shy as well. Such a contrast to Cat's overconfident personality. Which one of those two is the person lying on the sofa in front of her really?

Adrien started to get worried. She took it worse than he anticipated.

"My lady?"

Him addressing her that way made her jump. Perhaps Cat Noir IS his real personality after all.

She looked at him with wild eyes, trembling lip, hands clenched in fists. She seemed ready to punch him. Adrien, that perfect beautiful well mannered kind person she dreamed about didn't exist. It was a mask, pretence, a lie! And with a whimper the dam of suppressed emotions broke down and she started to sob uncontrollably. Slipping on her knees Marinette shook and gasped blinded by tears. The revelation was overwhelming.

Adrien was by her side instantly, kneeling next to her he pulled her into his arms in one crushing hug whispering into her ear.

"I love you m'lady. I always did and I always will. Don't you see? You make me better in every way. Without you I'm just an average cat. With you I'm a superhero. We are a team, THE team! Please don't push me away, because I won't go. Again I'm begging you, please say yes..."

But Marinette didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. This was her partner in battle and love of her life. Two people she treated completely different. Until now. Now she wasn't sure what to do next. Punch him? Kiss him? Reveal herself?

Why!? Why did he have to do it?! Things were complicated before already. Now it was total mess.

"I wish I could turn back time.", she mumbled.

"Me too." Adrien convinced she is referring to their unnecessary heart breaks cupped her cheek and kissed her gently but Marinette pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't take the ring off." She whispered.

Adrien froze. Marinette used the moment to free herself from his arms and stood up.

"I think you need to lie down. You still look exhausted." Her voice was icy and mechanical.

"I cannot rest m'lady and neither can you.", he replied struggling to mask the pain of double rejection. Brought down to his knees he suddenly remembered why he ended up here at the first place. And that the person he needed was standing right next to him. Marinette gave him a questioning look.

Even though he staggered a little he was able to stand.

"I found out where Hawkmoth is."

And with that suddenly the door behind them slammed open.


	13. Abducted

Busted!

Marinette started to sweat expecting her dad's head to pop up. Millions of excuses why she has a boy in her room at this time were swirling around in her brain...

Sure enough big male head appeared.

"Dad, I..."

But all thoughts froze in her head when she saw who is climbing through the opening. She and Adrien both automatically assumed fighting stance alongside each other.

It was Gorilla. Surprisingly swift he pulled the rest of his body up and pointed a gun straight on the blonde.

"Adrien!"

Marinette made her move but stopped abruptly seeing another gun aimed at her face.

"Ts, ts, ts, little girl, I wouldn't do that."

Hearing Gorilla's voice instead of his usual grunting was very strange. It was deep but surprisingly quiet perhaps because he didn't use it that often.

Shocked she was gazing at him. Why would Adrien's bodyguard attack them like this? It made no sense whatsoever. And what has happened with her parents? Did he just slip past them?!

She looked at Adrien and noticed the fear but also lack of surprise in his expression. Honestly, he looked as if he'd expected this. She remembered how frightened he was when he bumped into her on the rooftops. He was running away from something absolutely petrified. Could this be it?

Was Gorilla after him all the time? But why? What was his agenda? Was he trying to use Adrien against his father? After all Gabriel Agreste's hostility towards his staff was notorious.

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette voiced her question. But the bodyguard didn't reply. Instead he turned to Adrien.

"Your father is very worried, boy. Time to go home."

Marinette's sight skipped from one to another. Something odd was happening here. This sounded like a regular pick up from school in a very twisted version of reality. Since when does Gorilla pick up Adrien at a gun point? And Adrien's father? Thought of him sending Gorilla to get Adrien like this was ridiculous. How would he even know where to go?

Marinette yelped as she looked behind Adrien's bodyguard. Whilst she was trying to figure things out another three masked men entered the room. Nobody had to spell it to her - even though she still didn't understand why, something very bad was about to happen. There was no way four guys went past her parents unnoticed. What have they done to them? She started to shiver looking at those guns. But they would hear the shots, wouldn't they? Unless they were muffled...She couldn't bare to think about it any further.

Instead she breathed heavily eyeing them all thinking of who to take on first and how to do it when Tikki slept upstairs. She didn't have any official fighting training whilst Adrien did. She felt him restless, heard his breath coming in short gasps, chest heaving fast next to her. He was getting ready.

One of the men grinned when he saw them prepared to fight.

"Now don't do anything stupid children. We are suppose to bring you alive but unharmed applies only to one of you." And he pointed another gun on Marinette. She felt cold sweat on her forehead. What was that about? Bring them? Where?

Adrien growled.

"Your father is right kid, you have a spirit. But I like to call it too much attitude!"

Said Gorilla and whispered something to the man who was pointing gun at Marinette.

Adrien was able to catch a part of the sentence.

"...bring the ring."

He realised that Plagg didn't appear when he pulled his ring off, maybe it was because of that, comparing to the usual situation when he simply ran out of magic but the ring stayed on.

His fingers traced the metal circle he was still holding in his clenched fist. If he puts it on now he'll risk the gun shot in Marinette's face. He had no idea whether she can transform or not. His eyes were bouncing across the room but no bright ideas came to him. His only option seemed to be hiding the miraculous.

Watching the men looking around the room he carefully let the ring slip down his trousers landing on his foot and pushed it into the shadow under the sofa bed behind. If they try to search him they won't find anything.

And of course that's exactly what happened next. They almost stripped him naked but ring was nowhere to see.

Marinette turned her head away hiding the blush struggling not to admire Adrien's defined muscles as his shirt was taken off, reminding herself that this is a very dangerous situation and it must be highly uncomfortable for him.

After they've searched every pocket and fold of his clothes one of them announced to Gorilla.

"Nothing. He doesn't have it on him."

Gorilla grunted. "He must've hide it. He had it when he came here so it must be in this room."

One of the men smirked. "And you are going to tell us where, boy."

"Never in a million years.", Adrien spat out.

"That's the spirit kid! I was hoping you will say that." Man's sinister grin suggested lots of unpleasant things coming.

Adrien hoped Gorilla will stop him but then horrified realised what is really on their minds as they all looked at Marinette.

"No! NO! Leave her be!" He charged towards her regardless of the weapons pointed at them but one of the thugs hit him with the gun on the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Idiot!", Gorilla punched the guy in anger and power of the impact send him flying landing on the floor with a thud. "We needed him conscious!"

"She will tell us.", another man pointed on petrified Marinette. She barely held her tears seeing Adrien getting hurt like this. Her hands clenched into fists. Yeah, right! Even though scared she won't let these dumb heads get hers or Adrien's miraculous.

Gorilla assessed the situation. They were supposed to bring the kid to the house and make sure he has the ring.

"You and you! Take him to the car!", he pointed on two men who immediately grabbed unconscious Adrien and pulled him through the door. Marinette seemed more and more desperate seeing his body disappearing in the opening.

"Now...", Gorilla turned to her. "Where is the ring?" Again two guns were pointed at her.

"And don't try to be clever girl, we can make you talk. You'd be surprised how much pain can human body endure before it gives up...", the remaining thug whispered with a nasty grin.

She swallowed. Her only chance was to somehow get to Tikki upstairs on her bed. But only if these fools play along.

"It's on the bed up there, I'll get it for you." She pointed out towards the stairs.

Surprised by her easy capitulation the thug looked at Gorilla asking for instructions.

But the bodyguard shook his big head.

"Nice try girl. We let you go and you slip out. Go there and get it!", he ordered to the other guy.

After ten minutes of searching voice resounded from the top.

"She lied, nothing is here!"

Furious Gorilla slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Sparkles were flashing in front of her eyes as she felt iron taste of blood. Marinette lost balance and ended up on the floor gasping. The pain stunned her for a moment and everything spun. Her face was swelling up.

"I've had enough.", the bodyguard grumbled. "I could do this all night but I've got my orders. Master has a different plan." Then he turned to the other man.

"I'll take her down, you search the room. If it's not here, one of them two will have it."

With that both men grabbed the girl and tied her hands together despite her desperate attempts to lash out on them, kicking and biting. But they were just too strong. Her mouth were gagged and same as Adrien she was hauled down the trap door. Then Gorilla threw her over his shoulder and carried her past two seemingly lifeless bodies on the sofa downstairs making her gasp in horror and then finally pass out.

Two large eyes were watching it all from the top.

Tikki waited until Gorilla was gone and the thug left behind started ransacking the room. She had to get Plagg out of the ring before it's found. But how to do it without alerting the searching man? Tikki mustered the courage, this was extreme situation requiring extreme measures. Quietly she flew from the top and grabbed heavy flowerpot. Praying it will work she dropped it on man's head just as he was reaching under the sofa bed, knocking him unconscious.

She fist pumped the air and dragged the ring out.

"Plagg? Plagg!", she touched the miraculous with her own magic. Blinding green light bursted out.

"Meoooow." Little black creature yawned as he appeared. "What did I miss?"

"Oh Plagg, you didn't see anything?!", exclaimed Tikki.

"Not really as mister Romeo pulled off the ring and put me to sleep! And without any dinner!", moaned Plagg. "Nice to see you anyway." Plagg's face pulled into something resembling cheeky grin and he whipped his eyebrows on Tikki.

She sighed.

"You haven't change a bit."

"You say it as if it was a bad thing.", he objected. "Now what's this about? Why are YOU calling me out? Where's the kid?"

"No time!", she squeaked. "I'll update you on the way!"

"And where are we going?" Plagg seemed annoyed possibly by the lack of food but Tikki ignored his tone and grabbed the ring.

"Master Fu!"

Adrien woke up in a dark room with taste of dust in his mouth. Lying on the floor with hands tied behind his back he was trying to clear his mind and understand where he is. Large circular window was right in front of him but otherwise whole room seemed uninteresting and empty. He tried to move but it was difficult when he disrupted tons of dust which were now swirling entering his nose and eyes. He sneezed couple of times which resulted in more dust clouds erupting and echo around the room. What is this place?

Last thing he remembered was the thugs closing on Marinette. His fear was tremendous. Hopefully she is ok, she must be! He didn't want to think about what they were capable of and what they could do to her. Cold shivers were running down his spine. He has to get back to her. There must be a way out of here! Adrien started trashing about in an attempt to free himself.

But suddenly odd feeling stopped his movement as he felt hair on the back of his neck raising. Someone was watching him, he was sure of it. He shuffled a bit to get better view and focused his sight. Something seemed to flutter at the edge of shadows.

"Who's there?"

To his astonishment little purple creature came forward. Adrien's jaw dropped.

"But...you must be a kwami!", he exclaimed after he processed the shock. The little being nodded. He was staring at it blankly. Where is he? He kept observing the kwami noticing its colour scheme. Something slowly fell into place and Adrien gasped.

"Are you...Hawkmoth's kwami?!"

"My name is Nooroo." it replied.

That name! Where did he heard it before... Oh! His father said it when he wanted to transform. Adrien wondered why the kwami didn't appear then and little hope arisen in his chest. Maybe it can leave at will.

"Can you get out of this room? Do you think you could get help? He isn't around is he?"

Adrien shivered. Last thing he needed was Hawkmoth emerging from the darkness. He forbade himself to think about his father as Hawkmoth. His mind still refused to make peace with that information.

Nooroo was observing him floating nearby. The blonde started to get impatient. This stupid situation he got himself into! He should never take the ring off at the first place! Marinette was right, it only brought trouble.

Again he frantically wiggled around trying to release the rope but it was too tight. He groaned in despair. This lead nowhere. Finally he cried out towards the kwami.

"Please can you help me? At least let me know, don't just hover there!"

"Help is on its way Adrien, don't worry." Replied Nooroo calmly.

The boy stopped squirming.

"How do you know my name?"

Sudden thud disrupted their conversation. It was definitely sound of door slammed open, then few quick steps and heavy breathing.

"Look at that kid, what you got yourself into. Never take the ring off, that's the first rule.", said very familiar slightly annoyed voice. Adrien was never so happy to hear it.

"Plagg!", exclaimed another voice and something red flew in front of Adrien's face. It was red with black spots. This must be Ladybug's kwami, he guessed its looks right!

"Hello Adrien, I'm Tikki.", she said sweetly.

"Eh..." He wasn't able to say anything. Appearance of three kwamis at once out of nowhere was just too much to process. And the surprises kept coming.

Someone's gentle hands turned him on the side and he felt cold metal on his skin. In few seconds he was free when the knife cut the ropes.

Quickly he turned to see his saviour and his eyes widened. It was a small Chinese man and Adrien was sure he saw him before.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

"That's master Fu, Adrien, he gave you your ring." Another very familiar voice resounded behind as tall slim figure appeared at the top of the little stairs.

"NATALIE?!"

This was too much. Things were happening in quick succession, one shock after another. Adrien had so many questions on his mind that it was ready to explode. Coherent words completely left his brain. He couldn't imagine weirder company than three kwamis, Natalie and old Chinese man. He almost bursted out laughing crazy, it sounded like a name of a ridiculous theatre play.

"I don't understand anything.", he announced at last and crazy ideas kept popping in his mind.

Seeing this master Fu stopped him in his tracks.

"You don't have time young man, Ladybug is in grave danger. All questions can be answered after. Are you ready to fight?"

Adrien nodded slowly looking at all of them.

"Marinette! We have to save her!" Tikki seemed on the verge of tears.

"C'mon kid.", Plagg seemed pretty resolved.

Adrien nodded again. He pushed all questions piled up at the edge of his tongue aside and stood up. Thought of Natalie knowing his secret was also waved off. He cannot concentrate on this now. His thoughts were focused on one thing only - finding his lady before it's too late.

"Plagg, claws out!"


	14. Author's note - update info

Author's note:

Guys who are still with me, just to let you know that I am still working on the new chapter, there are two or three more to come after it and I know exactly what will happen so the slowdown is not caused by me not knowing how it ends. But because this is not a scenario I need to add some meat on the bones meaning that I have to live those situations with the characters to bring you the best possible quality portrait. I am very busy these last few days but please be patient with me, I am working on it albeit with snail tempo.

I thought it's fair to update you.  
Thank you for sticking with me for this long, I hope you'll enjoy the finale!

Love, Sonki.


	15. Caged

Marinette woke up with a groan feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Something unpleasant started to seep into her consciousness as she opened the eyes and stared on weird dark stripes in front of her. She shook her head and blinked couple of times to clear her sight. Realising she is lying on a hard surface she slowly sat down and gasped when she recognised the shapes. Those were not stripes, but bars! Was she in a prison cell?!

Then she remembered. Remembered her and Adrien being taken, hurt, her parents lying on the sofa looking so... Marinette shivered unable to finish that thought. She mustn't think about it now, she has to get out of here first. Then she'll run home to find them, run to find Adrien or Cat Noir or whoever he actually is... But how?

She took few investigative looks. The place was dark and wet. She could smell mould, decay and worst of all death. Her cell was small, and slowly turned out to be something else as she turned around sight bouncing of the bars on all four sides. She also noticed unstable floor originally attributed to her wooziness and upon looking and seeing another set of criss-crossing bars realised that it was few feet above the ground, hanging in the air. She was locked in a cage! Where on earth did they drag her?! This place smelled and looked like...sewers. Catacombs! She figured out in horror. She is in Parisian catacombs. Where no one can find her, no one cares for one more body...

Shut up, Marinette, shut up! She chastised herself. Despite her effort to stay calm her breathing was fastening and she had to cover up her mouth to stop the sobs which threatened to erupt out of her anytime soon.

"Getting comfortable?"

Chilling voice behind her disrupted her misery. She almost twisted her neck turning fast. Nothing could surprise her more than sight of the owner of that voice. There he stood in his smart clothes, slick blond hair and cold stare. Gabriel Agreste!

"What?! How? Mr. Agreste?!" She was stammering completely stunned. This must be some twisted version of reality. Why would Gabriel Agreste, her fashion idol and inspiration, lock her in a cage in Paris catacombs? It made no sense, it was completely surreal, therefore this must be a dream or rather a nightmare.

"Wake up!", she whispered to herself painfully pinching her arm. "Wake up now!"

"Oh, I understand this must seem so unbelievable but trust me miss Dupain-Cheng, you're not dreaming."

Gabriel walked closer to the bars whilst Marinette scanned him head to toe. Could it be possible? Could this be real? Her arm was hurting from constant pinching, something she ignored due to the level of horror she was experiencing. What is going on in here?

"Normally I prefer to greet my guests in my house but you, YOU are very special one - VIP we could say. See, I am particularly invested in jewellery these days. Since I spotted them I was pretty sure that those earrings you wear are the ones I've been looking for."

He turned away from her and started walking around. She was staring at his back speechless cogs in her mind running to exhaustion.

"I wondered why my son would go to your place. It made no sense for Cat Noir to hide at random stranger's house. And so I asked Jean-Pierre to bring you here. And then, I couldn't believe my luck..."

Gabriel paused giving Marinette a moment to process his words as her eyes grew wide. She couldn't breathe. So Gabriel knew his son's alter ego. Would that be a reason to go after him? But why?

"Ah, I see you're wondering. It's all so random and shocking. But I don't need you to understand, I just needed your earrings. Ladybug..."

Marinette felt like she was punched in the face and her stomach fell somewhere down to her feet. How on earth would Gabriel Agreste know her identity, let alone her miraculous?! Somewhere in corners of her mind memory of a book she once snatched from Adrien resurfaced. Could this book belong to his father? Was he brushing through the pages about superheroes? But the book was coded, could he decipher it? So many thoughts, ideas, theories...

"It's difficult to digest isn't it?" It seemed that Gabriel is enjoying this moment just a little bit too much.

"And how do I know?", he continued laughing at her puzzled expression, "Well I am not as blind as the others, I see things, feel things. The uncanny resemblance of course. Behavioural pattern, plenty of clues.", he waved his hand as if it all was obvious and self explanatory. "And then, I couldn't believe my luck when I spotted them, the earrings. Final proof of identity. You cannot blame me for taking them to have a closer look."

Gabriel's grin grew wider changing his face into a sinister grimace as he turned his hand up and opened it.

Marinette gasped and instinctively touched her ears. It was true, her earrings were removed now lying spotless and dark on Gabriel's palm.

They were running fast following Natalie as she led them through the mansion and down to the cellar which opened into a damp dark tunnel. Adrien couldn't believe his eyes as he was passing through. This place was full of secrets. How much more did his father hide from him? And where is the tunnel leading to? It was too long, it outstretched size of the house, he felt like they're running for hours. His breath was hitching despite his great fitness, heart hammering in his throat. It was the panic which haunted him, fear for her which also slowed down time and made him feel like he was running through honey. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and break down the barrier with the speed of light, shatter the bubble he was trapped in. The only worry in his head was Marinette's well being pushing all other thoughts away encompassing his whole consciousness.

My lady, please be ok...

"Eeeek!"

Sudden desperate squeak made the company halt and turn to seek origins of that sound. Adrien almost heard his feet screeching like car tyres as he break digging into the slippery surface almost falling sliding across.

Tikki was struggling on the spot looking as if something was pulling her backwards.

"Tikki!" Plagg and Nooroo both rushed to her and grabbed her little paws but the effort was futile, the mysterious pull was stronger. Furthermore she seemed to be fading, getting lighter in colour, more transparent...

"Master Fu!", she cried out and then to the horror of everyone all of a sudden disappeared.

"Oh no, the earrings!", Master Fu exclaimed as the understanding dawned at him. Paler than usual he turned to Cat Noir. "Hurry! Don't look back! We'll be on your tail in no time!"

Adrien didn't need further convincing immediately understanding how bad the situation was. He took off with increasing speed finally dropping and running on all four like a real feline in desperate rush to save Marinette.

"I have to transform, I feel my powers will be needed tonight.", Fu turned to Natalie.

In the mean time black cat was hurtling down the tunnel as if his life depended on it and silently prayed in his head.

Be ok, just please be ok.

Gabriel smirked at the girl's expression. She still didn't get it.

"I always thought it will be obvious when we finally meet Ladybug, but it looks like you're no smarter than the others."

Through the shock of all the happening other feeling pierced through to sting her and Marinette realised it's anger. From all the people in the world it was her idol who was patronising her. She looked up to him, dreamed about success in his company, his approval and appreciation. Instead she started to understand that this is completely different person than the one she made up in her mind. Gabriel Agreste was always withdrawn and cold but she always attributed this to the loss of his wife. His arrogance was something usual among celebrities, nothing to worry about. But he was genius, artist, creative in heart... But now, now he acted as if he never had one and she felt she is finally seeing through, piercing through the image of respected albeit unpleasant artist seeing the twisted side of him for the first time. She was shivering at the thought. How will this end?

"You challenged me Ladybug, you threatened me, you seduced my son and turned him against me." Gabriel continued and his voiced boomed through the tunnels.

"I...What?!"

Finally at least some words she was able to produce out of utter shock. How could she possibly threaten him? Challenge even? The only person she ever challenged was Hawkmoth but that idea was absurd.

"What do you mean?", she asked carefully.

He laughed.

"I really thought you are more than a pretty face! But it doesn't matter anymore as I have different things to take care of."

Marinette gulped at how final those words sounded. Was he about to leave her here? Was she going to be his prisoner? Who was Gabriel Agreste really and what was his business with Ladybug? All these questions without answers.

But there was no time as she noticed someone peeling of the nearby wall hidden in shadows and gasped as she recognised familiar features of large ape-like figure.

In that moment Gabriel stepped nearer to the cage and looked directly at her.

"It ends here tonight. Our ways are parting for good Ladybug. Do not worry about my son, he only has couple of scratches, nothing superhero cannot deal with. That however cannot be said about you. Unfortunately you've become a bad influence, something I cannot allow anymore. Therefore I am going to ensure that no one will ever hear of Ladybug again. "

Marinette froze as her mind dished it to her without a doubt - this was a death sentence. Her eyes grew wide with horror as Gabriel Agreste turned to Gorilla and waved at him.

"Jean-Pierre."

He then turned away and swiftly walked towards dark end of the opening presumably one of the other tunnels. He didn't look back, he didn't care anymore, his only thought was to get the cat ring now.

Marinette knew what was about to happen and she was shaking uncontrollably. Sure enough Gorilla reached for his gun and pointed the cold metal at her chest. Instinctively she retracted backwards until her back hit the cold bars. Ideas of begging for mercy were quickly suppressed by the determined look on his face. She couldn't suppress the condemning thoughts. So this is how it ends. Here in a dark cave where no one will look for a body, her life so suddenly and unexpectedly taken away from her.

Marinette felt cold sweat running down her back and hot tears in her eyes. Her heart was pounding hard reminding her how much she wanted to live at that moment, thoughts creeping in her mind..Is it going to hurt? It needs to be quick, please be quick...

And out of nowhere image of Cat Noir resurfaced in her brain. She imagined warmth of his embrace, his fluorescent eyes and wide smile. Not cheeky grin but the sincere one he also wore when he was Adrien.

She didn't think of unimportant things like his flirting and cheek, but of his loyalty, selflessness, protection, love... everything he showed to her on different occasions. And she realised, truly understood for the first time that Adrien and Cat Noir are the same person. All the love and tenderness were amplified when he was Adrien and all the playfulness and cheek were expressed best through his Cat personality. He embraced it all. It was not hard to understand that he needed the Cat suit to help him vent the boyishness he couldn't do otherwise. It helped him to escape the clutches of his heavily scheduled life.

As time slowed down she reminisced about their compatibility, the ability to fight alongside each other without wasting a word, how much they cared... and finally understood that Cat was right all along - they were made for each other. But it was too late.

Last thing she saw was a swoosh of something black from the side and sound of a gun echoed throughout the tunnels.


	16. Caged (second upload)

Marinette woke up with a groan feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Something unpleasant started to seep into her consciousness as she opened the eyes and stared on weird dark stripes in front of her. She shook her head and blinked couple of times to clear her sight. Realising she is lying on a hard surface she slowly sat down and gasped when she recognised the shapes. Those were not stripes, but bars! Was she in a prison cell?!

Then she remembered. Remembered her and Adrien being taken, hurt, her parents lying on the sofa looking so... Marinette shivered unable to finish that thought. She mustn't think about it now, she has to get out of here first. Then she'll run home to find them, run to find Adrien or Cat Noir or whoever he actually is... But how?

She took few investigative looks. The place was dark and wet. She could smell mould, decay and worst of all death. Her cell was small, and slowly turned out to be something else as she turned around sight bouncing of the bars on all four sides. She also noticed unstable floor originally attributed to her wooziness and upon looking and seeing another set of criss-crossing bars realised that it was few feet above the ground, hanging in the air. She was locked in a cage! Where on earth did they drag her?! This place smelled and looked like...sewers. Catacombs! She figured out in horror. She is in Parisian catacombs. Where no one can find her, no one cares for one more body...

Shut up, Marinette, shut up! She chastised herself. Despite her effort to stay calm her breathing was fastening and she had to cover up her mouth to stop the sobs which threatened to erupt out of her anytime soon.

"Getting comfortable?"

Chilling voice behind her disrupted her misery. She almost twisted her neck turning fast. Nothing could surprise her more than sight of the owner of that voice. There he stood in his smart clothes, slick blond hair and cold stare. Gabriel Agreste!

"What?! How? Mr. Agreste?!" She was stammering completely stunned. This must be some twisted version of reality. Why would Gabriel Agreste, her fashion idol and inspiration, lock her in a cage in Paris catacombs? It made no sense, it was completely surreal, therefore this must be a dream or rather a nightmare.

"Wake up!", she whispered to herself painfully pinching her arm. "Wake up now!"

"Oh, I understand this must seem so unbelievable but trust me miss Dupain-Cheng, you're not dreaming."

Gabriel walked closer to the bars whilst Marinette scanned him head to toe. Could it be possible? Could this be real? Her arm was hurting from constant pinching, something she ignored due to the level of horror she was experiencing. What is going on in here?

"Normally I prefer to greet my guests in my house but you, YOU are very special one - VIP we could say. See, I am particularly invested in jewellery these days. Since I spotted them I was pretty sure that those earrings you wear are the ones I've been looking for."

He turned away from her and started walking around. She was staring at his back speechless cogs in her mind running to exhaustion.

"I wondered why my son would go to your place. It made no sense for Cat Noir to hide at random stranger's house. And so I asked Jean-Pierre to bring you here. And then, I couldn't believe my luck..."

Gabriel paused giving Marinette a moment to process his words as her eyes grew wide. She couldn't breathe. So Gabriel knew his son's alter ego. Would that be a reason to go after him? But why?

"Ah, I see you're wondering. It's all so random and shocking. But I don't need you to understand, I just needed your earrings. Ladybug..."

Marinette felt like she was punched in the face and her stomach fell somewhere down to her feet. How on earth would Gabriel Agreste know her identity, let alone her miraculous?! Somewhere in corners of her mind memory of a book she once snatched from Adrien resurfaced. Could this book belong to his father? Was he brushing through the pages about superheroes? But the book was coded, could he decipher it? So many thoughts, ideas, theories...

"It's difficult to digest isn't it?" It seemed that Gabriel is enjoying this moment just a little bit too much.

"And how do I know?", he continued laughing at her puzzled expression, "Well I am not as blind as the others, I see things, feel things. The uncanny resemblance of course. Behavioural pattern, plenty of clues.", he waved his hand as if it all was obvious and self explanatory. "And then, I couldn't believe my luck when I spotted them, the earrings. Final proof of identity. You cannot blame me for taking them to have a closer look."

Gabriel's grin grew wider changing his face into a sinister grimace as he turned his hand up and opened it.

Marinette gasped and instinctively touched her ears. It was true, her earrings were removed now lying spotless and dark on Gabriel's palm.

They were running fast following Natalie as she led them through the mansion and down to the cellar which opened into a damp dark tunnel. Adrien couldn't believe his eyes as he was passing through. This place was full of secrets. How much more did his father hide from him? And where is the tunnel leading to? It was too long, it outstretched size of the house, he felt like they're running for hours. His breath was hitching despite his great fitness, heart hammering in his throat. It was the panic which haunted him, fear for her which also slowed down time and made him feel like he was running through honey. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and break down the barrier with the speed of light, shatter the bubble he was trapped in. The only worry in his head was Marinette's well being pushing all other thoughts away encompassing his whole consciousness.

My lady, please be ok...

"Eeeek!"

Sudden desperate squeak made the company halt and turn to seek origins of that sound. Adrien almost heard his feet screeching like car tyres as he break digging into the slippery surface almost falling sliding across.

Tikki was struggling on the spot looking as if something was pulling her backwards.

"Tikki!" Duusu and Nooroo both rushed to her and grabbed her little paws but the effort was futile, the mysterious pull was stronger. Furthermore she seemed to be fading, getting lighter in colour, more transparent...

"Master Fu!", she cried out and then to the horror of everyone all of a sudden disappeared.

"Oh no, the earrings!", Master Fu exclaimed as the understanding dawned at him. Paler than usual he turned to Cat Noir. "Hurry! Don't look back! We'll be on your tail in no time!"

Adrien didn't need further convincing immediately understanding how bad the situation was. He took off with increasing speed finally dropping and running on all four like a real feline in desperate rush to save Marinette.

"I have to transform, I feel my powers will be needed tonight.", Fu turned to Natalie.

In the mean time black cat was hurtling down the tunnel as if his life depended on it and silently prayed in his head.

Be ok, just please be ok.

Gabriel smirked at the girl's expression. She still didn't get it.

"I always thought it will be obvious when we finally meet Ladybug, but it looks like you're no smarter than the others."

Through the shock of all the happening other feeling pierced through to sting her and Marinette realised it's anger. From all the people in the world it was her idol who was patronising her. She looked up to him, dreamed about success in his company, his approval and appreciation. Instead she started to understand that this is completely different person than the one she made up in her mind. Gabriel Agreste was always withdrawn and cold but she always attributed this to the loss of his wife. His arrogance was something usual among celebrities, nothing to worry about. But he was genius, artist, creative in heart... But now, now he acted as if he never had one and she felt she is finally seeing through, piercing through the image of respected albeit unpleasant artist seeing the twisted side of him for the first time. She was shivering at the thought. How will this end?

"You challenged me Ladybug, you threatened me, you seduced my son and turned him against me." Gabriel continued and his voiced boomed through the tunnels.

"I...What?!"

Finally at least some words she was able to produce out of utter shock. How could she possibly threaten him? Challenge even? The only person she ever challenged was Hawkmoth but that idea was absurd.

"What do you mean?", she asked carefully.

He laughed.

"I really thought you are more than a pretty face! But it doesn't matter anymore as I have different things to take care of."

Marinette gulped at how final those words sounded. Was he about to leave her here? Was she going to be his prisoner? Who was Gabriel Agreste really and what was his business with Ladybug? All these questions without answers.

But there was no time as she noticed someone peeling of the nearby wall hidden in shadows and gasped as she recognised familiar features of large ape-like figure.

In that moment Gabriel stepped nearer to the cage and looked directly at her.

"It ends here tonight. Our ways are parting for good Ladybug. Do not worry about my son, he only has couple of scratches, nothing superhero cannot deal with. That however cannot be said about you. Unfortunately you've become a bad influence, something I cannot allow anymore. Therefore I am going to ensure that no one will ever hear of Ladybug again. "

Marinette froze as her mind dished it to her without a doubt - this was a death sentence. Her eyes grew wide with horror as Gabriel Agreste turned to Gorilla and waved at him.

"Jean-Pierre."

He then turned away and swiftly walked towards dark end of the opening presumably one of the other tunnels. He didn't look back, he didn't care anymore, his only thought was to get the cat ring now.

Marinette knew what was about to happen and she was shaking uncontrollably. Sure enough Gorilla reached for his gun and pointed the cold metal at her chest. Instinctively she retracted backwards until her back hit the cold bars. Ideas of begging for mercy were quickly suppressed by the determined look on his face. She couldn't suppress the condemning thoughts. So this is how it ends. Here in a dark cave where no one will look for a body, her life so suddenly and unexpectedly taken away from her.

Marinette felt cold sweat running down her back and hot tears in her eyes. Her heart was pounding hard reminding her how much she wanted to live at that moment, thoughts creeping in her mind..Is it going to hurt? It needs to be quick, please be quick...

And out of nowhere image of Cat Noir resurfaced in her brain. She imagined warmth of his embrace, his fluorescent eyes and wide smile. Not cheeky grin but the sincere one he also wore when he was Adrien.

She didn't think of unimportant things like his flirting and cheek, but of his loyalty, selflessness, protection, love... everything he showed to her on different occasions. And she realised, truly understood for the first time that Adrien and Cat Noir are the same person. All the love and tenderness were amplified when he was Adrien and all the playfulness and cheek were expressed best through his Cat personality. He embraced it all. It was not hard to understand that he needed the Cat suit to help him vent the boyishness he couldn't do otherwise. It helped him to escape the clutches of his heavily scheduled life.

As time slowed down she reminisced about their compatibility, the ability to fight alongside each other without wasting a word, how much they cared... and finally understood that Cat was right all along - they were made for each other. But it was too late.

Last thing she saw was a swoosh of something black from the side and sound of a gun echoed throughout the tunnels.


	17. Dark Peacock

Cat Noir ran in just as horrific scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Marinette was standing against the bars of a cage hanging in the air, eyes wide, chest heaving fast whilst Gorilla was pointing a gun at her. Without wasting another moment he leaped forward and as if in slow motion saw finger on the trigger moving at the same time. He ducked his head between the shoulders, closed his eyes and put all his will into the blow as if he could deflect the bullet by his mind as well. Sound of the shot came together with the impact as he rammed into Gorilla sending him flying and forward momentum kept him rolling over and finally landing on his bottom. His own scream was cut short by the hit.

He managed to knock Gorilla down but the shot has been fired. Adrien could swear he heard a sound of metal colliding with soft tissue and Marinette's gasp of shock and pain.

One quick look to see Gorilla momentarily incapacitated, he scrambled on his knees and shaking all over he was crawling towards the cage to asses the damage.

He grabbed the bars to pull himself up and peeked into the cage. Marinette sat by the bars eyes half open, breathing rasp and shallow. Dark red blood stain quickly spreading from under her hand covering her stomach, other hand thrown and resting next to her bent knees. Her face was drained colourless with death breathing down her collar.

Adrien couldn't stop staring at the growing red stain.

"CATACLYSM!"

He ran his hand over the bars to free Marinette taking her gently into his arms and lying on the floor still in his embrace. If only he could find something to stop the bleeding. In that moment he heard beeping reminding him that he has five minutes before detransformation. But he didn't need that much. He pulled of his ring shoving it into his pocket regardless of Plagg, barely waited for the magic to swirl around before hastily removing his white shirt and pressed onto Marinette's stomach. She squirmed and mumbled something inaudible. Adrien put his ear closer to her lips. She suddenly grabbed him by the shirt with both hands, eyes shut open.

"A-Adrien..." Her voice was breaking.

"We need to get you to the hospital.", said he trying to suppress the shiver from shock and fear.

"No.", she whispered and let out long breath as her life was slowly escaping her.

"C'mon." Adrien tried to take her in his arms praying that it will not make the injury worse but she wouldn't let him, gripping him fast.

"I want you to know.", she continued struggling with effort. "I understand now."

"Please don't speak, you're exhausting yourself. Let me take you to the hospital." Adrien panicked. He continued pressing his now red shirt onto her stomach and with second hand he pulled out his phone but there was no signal in catacombs.

"I was so blind..." Her next whisper made him freeze. It was so weak and silent. He looked at her face paler than death and gasped. Her eyes rolled up and her body suddenly weakened in his arms, hands lied limp, chest ceased to move, head fell back and drop of red liquid trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"No! No no no, please!" He was cuddling her, hot tears were falling on her cold face. He couldn't stop trembling. This is not happening, not when they finally found each other, he couldn't accept it.

"HELP!", he yelled to the walls in despair. "HELP ME!"

Walking down the tunnel Gabriel noticed something flying past him. Something black strongly resembling ... a CAT! Cat running so fast it did not even see him. He followed his path with his eyes and then sound of a gunshot cut through the air.

"My son!"

Gabriel turned around to follow him only to find himself staring at a beautiful woman in long slick dress encasing her body with a peacock feather fan covering her mouth, who stood in his way. He froze and gazed at her speechless as his pupils shrunk in disbelief. This was impossible!

"Adrienne?!", he whispered finally.

"Have you been looking for this?" Her voice was deep and husky, she seemed to hide a cocky smile behind that fan. Gabriel squinted at her hand to see what's she holding and gasped. It was a butterfly brooch. He quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his own instantly realising it's a fake. She had the real one.

"How...?"

But she was only looking at him slowly waving the fan locking him in hypnotic stare. Memories were flooding Gabriel's mind as he saw various images of his wife, her golden hair and green eyes flashing, appearance so well mirrored by his perfect son. He was completely and utterly entangled and petrified. She kept leisurely walking around him followed by his eyes occasionally moving the fan flashing her smile. He wanted to touch her face, make sure that this is real, but she was escaping his weak attempts to reach for her. Like a prelude she was dancing in front of him. They could have been lost in this moment for hours.

Until cry for help coming from deep within the catacombs broke the spell.

CPR. He must perform CPR. Adrien was breathing heavily. Yes, yes, that's what he's gotta do. To kickstart the heart, to breathe life back into her.

He rested Marinette's head on the ground trying to ignore how lose it became, prepping himself recalling everything they've learned about the subject in school when something green stepped into his sight.

"Leave this to me son."

Someone's scaled hand touched him and when he looked up he saw Master Fu hovering above him. He looked pretty much like an old turtle.

After initial shock Adrien digested the appearance and backed off quickly.

But then they've heard a sudden noise. Both turned to see Gorilla getting back on his feet. Before Adrien could do anything Master Fu with surprising agility approached the big guy and with few fast hits onto pressure points immobilised him entirely. Gorilla fell on the ground with loud crunch, his limbs twitching slightly.

"Now that's taken care of..."

Master Fu clasped his hands together observed by amazed Adrien. Green light appeared between his palms.

"Life is draining away from her fast but she is not dead yet which is good news.", he said to Adrien. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

And with that Master Fu touched Marinette's stomach. The green light seemed to enter her insides filling her veins making them shine under her skin. It gradually became too bright to look at directly and Adrien closed his eyes muttering to himself words of hope.

And then finally he felt gentle touch on the back of his hand. His eyes shot open.

"Marinette?"

She was lying there smiling weakly at him but otherwise looking unharmed.

"MARINETTE!"

Adrien was by her in a second pulling her into a crushing embrace, whispering into her neck.

"I thought I lost you, I..." he broke down unable to say anything else overpowered by sobs and she understood hugging him tight whispering sweet words into his ear until the trembling ceased. They stayed frozen in the moment for a few lifelong minutes ignoring a beeping nearby them until green flashed again and magic swirled around Jade turtle turning him back into his civilian form.

Gabriel shook his head as he woke up from the trance. Surprised he glared at the female in front of him, his sight again roved over her features. Something was odd. Something was not the same. Her eyes were not green, her posture was not proud.

"Natalie?" He realised astonished. She was not smiling anymore.

"Oh Natalie." Gabriel suddenly grinned. "How could you even think of fitting shoes that big? You have no grace, no beauty, no style. You're average, bland, disappointing. You're nothing!"

Last words were more of a hiss.

She tried to wave the fan but he only laughed.

"You have no power over me."

And in one fast move he swiped the butterfly brooch of her hand and pinned it to his chest.

"Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"

The poor kwami squealed as he was pulled away from stunned Master Fu and into the miraculous.

Natalie watched in horror the terrifying transformation from her uptight boss to sly Hawkmoth surrounded by swarm of white butterflies. He didn't hesitate for a moment. Before she could fully comprehend what is going on black butterfly entered her fan. Her dress changed colour to midnight blue and so did the fan. Her eyes went from blue to black and instead of humiliation and intimidation now reflected ultimate power over life and death.

"Rise, Dark Peacock."

Greeted her delighted Hawkmoth.


	18. Revenge

Andre Bourgeois sat in his office rubbing his tired eyes. Politics was much more than just publicity and he was currently writing a letter. A lengthy one. Once in a while he would check the ancient clock with large pendulum standing in his office, ticking his time away. It was 11 pm.

Hopefully his little girl is asleep by now. He smiled as image of his gold haired child popped up in his mind. She was just like her mother. He sighed.

It was a horrific accident which ripped his dear Simone out of their lives so suddenly. He and his daughter got out unscathed although he did not remember much. Something blue, something green and a calm soothing voice he attributed to some nurse. And then he woke up in the hospital where the doctor in awe stated that he has no visible injury and neither had his daughter. But the recovery was only on the surface. He painfully watched as Chloe's heart gradually closed up over the time. She was harsh on others and on herself. But he couldn't bring himself to discipline her as he should. Instead he spoiled her to the point she automatically expected him to appear and save her day every time somebody wouldn't obey her wishes.

Maybe he shouldn't hold her so close to him for so long. Maybe she just needed a space to finally spread her wings and leave the family nest. Andre let out a long sigh.

But in last few days she seemed to change. He couldn't put a finger on it but it was a change of some sort.

Andre couldn't suppress a yawn. Maybe he should leave the rest of the letter for tomorrow when he feels more coherent.

And so he stood up and stretched when he heard sudden commotion and approaching noise. What on earth...?

Before he managed to identify the fuss the door of his office flung open hitting the wall with bang. Few men in black masks bursted in looking straight at him.

"There!" One of them pointed whilst the other two quickly grabbed him, gagged, tied up and dragged him out.

His scared eyes bounced from face to face. His exhausted brain was trying to figure out who would profit the most from kidnapping the mayor of Paris.

As they hauled him pass the door of luxury suite slick figure with baby blue eyes was watching in horror through thin opening in the door whilst she slapped her hand across the mouth to muffle her hard breathing. After they passed she quietly opened the door and sneaked out to follow them.

Her phone was left behind silent on her bed.

"I am Hawkmoth and you are Dark Peacock, mistress of life and death who takes and gives as she pleases. Come my dear, we have work to do."

Gabriel beckoned to akumatized Natalie and to his delight she obeyed even though she stayed somewhat wary eyeing him constantly.

"Don't worry my dear, soon you will show them all your ultimate power." Cooed Hawkmoth.

Aware that his transformation will wear off soon he sped up down the tunnels. This wasn't how he planned his revenge to unfold but he needed Cat's ring and the ring lied back in the catacombs.

"I love you so much.", Adrien muttered into Marinette's ear whilst inhaling the smell of strawberries. They still cuddled on the cold ground, frozen in loving embrace. She was slowly stroking his back thinking of many kisses she wanted to plant all over his face. It was overwhelmingly relieving and she never wanted to let go. Everything she felt and tried to form into sentence with her last breath was now spilling out.

"I know now, I finally understand who you are. I was stupid and blind, I loved you all this time. Whether Cat or Adrien, I've always loved you. My ignorance prevented me from seeing how incredible you are in your superhero skin. How many times you saved me, risked your life for me..."

His warm mouth stopped her in the middle. The kiss was light but also slightly desperate and pleading.

"Don't." His voice was just above whisper. "It's over now. We'll start from scratch, fresh, clean slate."

He felt her nodding.

"That's fantastic. Can I get some cheese now?!" Resounded annoyed voice somewhere behind them.

"Hush Plagg.", said another voice and sound of slapping filled the air.

"Ouch, don't be so jumpy, I'm just joking!"

"Ehm." That was clearly Master Fu's voice.

Adrien and Marinette looked up to him to see two hands stretched out to them.

"I think it's time to go."

"Not so fast!"

Cold voice from the tunnel opening brought them to a halt.

"Aah, so my eyes are not fooling me. Master Fu. That would explain a lot. What a pleasure to meet you again." Hawkmoth grinned and his sight stopped at Marinette.

"Unfortunately that cannot be said for both sides." Replied Fu and his voice cracked like a whip. His whole posture changed and now emanated inner power. But then he gasped as he spotted the second figure.

"No..."

Natalie entered the tomb and walked towards them. The way her hips swayed was somehow hypnotic but her sight was downright evil. Black eyes switched between them as if looking for her next victim.

Adrien reached to his pocket to grab the ring and looked at Plagg but the kwami's desperate look shattered all his hopes. There will be no Cat Noir without cheese.

"You're right my son. That is exactly what I need." Hawkmoth grinned.

Marinette gasped and her eyes were as big as saucers. Her ears must be fooling her. That was impossible, absurd, ridiculous! Not Gabriel Agreste! Not her idol, not the one she looked up to! Her world crushed and shattered into pieces. Adrien watched her with aching heart as he knew exactly what she's going through.

"YOU!", she looked at Gabriel, face scrunched in pain. Now his words about threatening him from earlier made sense. "I looked up to you, respected you and you... You were my worst enemy this whole time." Marinette's voice was shaking as it was raising up.

Gabriel only smirked. "I told you I expected more from you."

"You dare... HOW DARE YOU!" Suddenly she was yelling. All the shock, bitterness, disappointment swelled up inside her. Without knowing it she was raising trying to lash out at him but Adrien grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Not yet." He whispered. "Not like this."

Hawkmoth laughed again.

"That's right Ladybug, stay put. And now give me the ring my son, if you don't want her to die for real now. For Peacock takes all at once."

Adrien stood up. It was incredibly hard to stand up to his father, his only family but he was forced to chose and he decided to severe all connections with his old life for his love.

"Over my dead body.", he hissed.

"That can be arranged." Natalie smiled from behind the fan. It was somewhat hypnotic and Adrien flinched.

"Careful son, only thing she needs is to wave." Was it fear in his voice? It sounded as if Gabriel Agreste, his father, spoke through Hawkmoth's mouth.

"You have only one turn.", Adrien looked at Dark Peacock with more courage than he really felt. "You cannot take us all down."

"Do you want to take that chance, Adrien?" She smirked and her voice was smooth and dangerous. "Who would you like to lose? Who do you like the least?"

Natalie was blinking slowly as her eyes were pinned on him. Adrien stumbled. She was incredibly convincing. His brain froze and Marinette's voice was coming in muffled as if she was calling him from behind his consciousness. Only thing that existed were two dark wells of eyes he was slowly being dragged into.

"That's enough!" Sharp voice broke the spell. Hawkmoth had different plans. Natalie smirked but turned away.

"We are not finished yet." She whispered and Adrien was convinced that he was the only one who heard it.

And then sudden ruckus interrupted them. All heads turned and watched as three men dragged in bounded figure and knocked him on the floor.

"The mayor!", gasped Marinette. What is going on?! Her head whipped towards Gabriel.

"Aah, our special guest.", smiled Hawkmoth. "The man who started it all. Did you know that, Fu? Did you know that this shaking mass of filth is the reason?" Gabriel's eyes were suddenly glossy and he himself seemed less confident with voice shaking as he ranted.

Andre Bourgeois squirmed on the ground with muffled unrecognisable sounds escaping his mouth.

Master Fu watched and understanding spread across his face. Of course. What else would explain the miraculous escape from death.

"She gave her life...", he whispered.

Hawkmoth laughed coldly sending shivers down Adrien's spine.

"What is he talking about?", the boy turned to Master Fu.

The little Chinese man sighed.

"It was mayor Bourgeois your mother gave her life for."

The weight of those words almost knocked Adrien back down. He didn't hear Marinette stood up and jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should have died that day.", Hawkmoth pointed his staff at the mayor. "It was your turn, but she wanted you to live for your daughter. Now the places will be swapped. You are late for your appointment with the Dark lady." Hawkmoth screamed and there was no mercy in his eyes.

Everyone watched in horror as he looked at Dark Peacock.

Natalie smiled at Andre as she fully uncovered her face and waved the peacock feathered fan. Time slowed down. Followed by all eyes surge of blue air bursted out of the fan pointed at the mayor when out of nowhere something yellow intercepted its path.

Blinding light filled the catacombs mixed with horrific cry of pain. Mind numbing fear overwhelmed everyone's heart.

Adrien choked by fear trembling uncontrollably dared to look only to confirm his worst expectation.

On the ground sat Mayor somehow freed of his binds grasping lifeless body in his arms. Hand in yellow jacket lied limp whilst golden hair fell freely on his laps.

"Chloe..."

All colour drained from Adrien's face as he watched and refused to believe it. Marinette was gasping next to him with heaving chest. Master Fu was in utter shock. Even Hawkmoth and his men seemed speechless. This wasn't in the plan.

"My girl, my little sunshine..." cried Andre Bourgeois on the floor shaking with the sobs as he squeezed his daughter's body.

Everyone was frozen on the spot looking at the scene in disbelief and no one noticed neither blue bubble of light hovering nearby nor the figure coming out of it.


	19. Finale

Apologies for the long wait, hope you're still with me! Love you all.

xxxxxxx

Petrified Adrien suddenly felt warm reassuring hand on his shoulder. He had some difficulties to turn around as his eyes were still pinned on the lifeless hand in yellow jacket lying on the ground.

Expecting Marinette's face he almost collapsed meeting set of very familiar green eyes.

He jumped backwards gazing at the woman with open mouth. This must be out of shock, he is seeing things. Maybe he fell unconscious or something and this is his mind's projection.

"My little boy, you grew up so handsome." She sighed raising her hand gently stroking his cheek which made him shudder. Not because her hands were cold but because her touch was real. He kept eyeing her from top to bottom and back recalling dusty memories from his childhood.

Then to his horror she stepped forward and hugged him. His body stiffened and eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and gave up to the feeling. She smelled like home. If this is a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"I will never let go of you again my boy, I promise. But first I have few things to take care of."

She whispered into his ear.

Adrien pulled away and looked at her to meet expression full of anger and determination as she gazed at the mayor on the floor and the body in his arms. Was she really there? Does this mean that she was real, brought back from death? Everything inside him screamed that this is not possible. And yet...

"M-mum?" He stuttered at last his voice breaking.

Everyone's eyes shot up towards the figure.

Hawkmoth's mouth dropped, eyes as big as saucers. Three friends of Gorilla were looking at him clueless silently asking for instructions.

Marinette gasped, mayor only stared incapable of talking. Everyone was stunned except one person.

Master Fu seemed overwhelmed by happiness. It was emanating through and out of him like sunshine. He was the only one who also spotted purple whirl signalising Hawkmoth's detransformation making him even happier. Natalie shook her head waking up from the trance, black butterfly leaving her fan. Soon the swirl of blue confirmed that her kwami released her transformation as well.

As soon as Duusu was out she squeaked and flew to the new participant of the scene.

"Mistress!" She rubbed her cheek against Adrienne Agreste's face confirming that she is not a figment of everyone's imagination.

"Duusu, my little friend." Adrienne smiled sweetly as she took the kwami to her hands and kissed the top of her head.

"Gabriel, I am so disappointed in you. You used to be a great man once." She turned to him.

Adrienne moved forward followed by all eyes.

"Look at you, steeling my brooch and Nooroo from me. You never understood how to create a hero. Your heart is too cold."

Her tone was reproachful but also dangerous. "Master Fu had to intervene, giving me a second kwami to stop you."

She put her hand on Mayor's shoulder.

"Andre, it's been so long. My Chloe is all grown up..." Adrienne's voice faltered as she looked at the lifeless girl.

Adrien felt a shockwave rattling his body. The words pierced through his numb mind. MY CHLOE?! What is going on?

Mayor's bottom lip was trembling whilst Gabriel's face was white and scrunched up in pain.

"Simone never told you...", Adrienne whispered and squeezed mayor's shoulder even harder.

Andre blinked. He remembered how his wife tried to talk to him about something. He remembered her telling him. Memory he pushed out of his brain, locked it out, now came back with a force of a truck.

"She did...that day I've crashed the car.", he could barely speak as his throat constricted.

"Hmm. She was a great woman. I went to talk to her when I found out I'm pregnant with our child. She wasn't angry, she wasn't broken. She understood. And she also realised that the baby will be in danger. Simone took her as her own and never told you. It was our secret." Adrienne was oblivious to the shockwaves her revelations were causing.

Her son was breathing heavily and his head was spinning. This meant that Chloe, annoying little brat, is his half sister and his mother gave her to Bourgeois family to protect her...from his father? He didn't want to hear more, he wanted to plug his ears yet he kept staring at his mother and waterfall of long blond hair falling on her back. He didn't even feel Marinette's hand on his shoulder.

Andre Bourgeois sobbed quietly. His short affair with Adrienne Agreste resulted in his daughter who was now lying dead in his arms.

"You couldn't let it go, could you?" Adrienne was now directly in front of Gabriel, taking his face in her palms. "You were so jealous..."

Gabriel was swallowing. His eyes first time showed some emotion as they met hers, shock and torture, as his wife pulled out these old secrets and exposed them in the daylight. He didn't notice when she reached to the pocket of his vest, transfixed on her eyes and deep soothing voice. Adrienne clenched her fist with Ladybug earrings safely secured in.

She turned around quickly taking in the image. Everyone was too shocked to be capable of any swift reaction. She walked back to her son and hugged him whispering in his ear.

"Give me your ring."

Adrien's hand was trembling as he slowly reached into his pocket. His mother stood in the way to obscure this movement.

"Mum..."

"Don't worry, I know what to do, trust me." She uttered and her sight skipped towards Master Fu. Adrien followed and saw barely visible nod of approval. He handed over the ring.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be alright from now on."

"It wasn't an easy decision." Adrienne turned towards Gabriel and Andre again, now speaking loud and clear. Her voice was echoing through the tunnels. "I did what I believed was the best for her at the time."

She touched her ears one by one very quickly as she spoke and slipped on the ring. Everyone was too focused on her voice and possibility of further reveals some of them dreaded. Tikki looked at Plagg as they both spotted that Adrienne Agreste was now armed with both of their miraculouses. She wielded the power of creation and destruction.

"I have come back from death to fix what has been broken."

She crouched next to the mayor to level her eyes with his. "Andre, please forgive me."

He could barely speak chocking on his despair but nodded.

She stood up and called on the kwamis.

"Spots on and claws out!"

Tikki and Plagg were pulled into their respective jewels. Yellow light swirled around almost blinding everyone in the tunnel. After the transformation was completed everyone gazed on a being made of light with the features of Adrienne Agreste. Gabriel was gaping at her as she spoke directly to him and the voice boomed across tunnels.

"I am the Creator. I am here to claim back what is mine and return what was wrongly taken."

No one dared to move as she floated to petrified Gabriel and touched his chest to remove the butterfly brooch.

"Hawkmoth will become Butterfly once more." She announced and tossed the jewel to Master Fu who quickly stretched his hand to catch it in flight.

"Gabriel Agreste. You stole the butterfly brooch from its rightful owner and forced the kwami to obey you. You misused its powers to wrong others to gain ultimate power of the Creator."

Adrienne in her new form was as beautiful as terrifying when she hovered above Gabriel as an ultimate judge.

"You have caused death and sorrow to others, the fate now bestowed upon you."

"Wait!" All heads turned in the direction of the sound.

Adrien realised in horror what was about to happen and stepped forward. "Spare him. Please."

The Creator turned towards and measured him with her eyes before slowly pronouncing.

"You wish for him to live?"

Adrien swallowed. "Yes. He...is still my father. Can...is there anything else that can be done?" He asked carefully. Gabriel looked stunned by his son's defence.

The being of light seemed to be thinking.

"Very well, I will spare his life. But price for that will be his memory." She looked at Adrien and he nodded. Gabriel was suddenly frozen on the spot unable to move.

"You." The Creator turned towards Gorilla and his men. "You will forget that you've ever heard or seen any of this and go about your business."

Bright light bursted out of her palms right into their foreheads and straight to their brains. Their confused expressions quickly changed to peaceful ones as they took off and one by one left the catacombs.

"Natalie."

The assistant jumped afraid of what retaliation might come to her. After all she killed the daughter of Adrienne Agreste.

The Creator floated to her and touched her shoulder. Petrified she gulped.

"I wish for you to keep the Peacock miraculous. I believe that you can be a great hero one day."

Absolutely confused Natalie gazed at the brooch in the shape of fan.

"Are you not going to punish me?"

"You were corrupted by Hawkmoth. You could not prevent it from happening." Replied Creator.

"And finally..."

She flown to Andre who was looking up to her with traces of tears on his cheeks. She looked down at him and her expression softened.

"Chloe."

Creator touched the girl and a ball of light entered her chest. It filled her lungs with air and bid her heart to pump, her blood started running again and face flushed with pink.

"I remove the curse from you. You shall live now."

Mayor whimpered as he looked down at his daughter and saw subtle movement. Slowly her breathing resumed and her hand twitched. She opened her eyes to see the first thing - his face.

"Daddy?"

"My girl! My princess!"

Andre Bourgeois grabbed his puzzled daughter in crushing embrace.

"Ladybug."

Adrienne approached Marinette. The girl was watching her in awe but there was no fear in her eyes.

"Thank you for protecting my son. Here, take what is yours."

After these words Adrienne reached up to her ears and removed the earrings. She dropped them to Marinette's outstretched palm. Following that she also slipped the Cat ring of her finger.

"Thank goodness your heart is not like your father's." She said to her son before handing his miraculous back.

The Creator disappeared in a flash of light. But when everybody looked back to the place where she was hovering seconds ago, they saw Adrienne Agreste smiling happily at them.

And so they all stood there in wet gloomy tunnel looking at each other with exhausted kwamis on the ground as no one thought of bringing them food in the rush of recent events.

Then slowly people started to move to collect the little creatures. Adrien and Marinette hid theirs in shirts, Master Fu put his on a shoulder. Natalie held Duusu with slightly puzzled look, whilst Nooroo was floating next to Adrienne.

"So... What now?"

Marinette finally broke the silence. Master Fu inhaled to reply but suddenly other sound caught their attention.

"Daddy, I'm cold!" Bossy voice cut through the air.

And then something finally broke inside Adrien and he started laughing. First it was just a chuckle bubbling out as an inappropriate sound followed by giggles and then proper laugh which escalated into a crazy roar. It washed over everyone like a river stripping away the feeling of unreal.

Adrien was still bent in half with both hands on his tummy as his muscles were aching.

"Hey." Marinette tried to calm him down. "It's ok."

Slowly his laughs turned into sobs and he fell into her embrace. "It's ok." She repeated and her fingers were combing his golden locks causing him to purr. She giggled into his hair and tears of relief rolled down her cheeks.

In the meantime on the floor Chloe started to properly revive gazing at everybody confused by the amount of faces she did not recognise or expect. Finally the confusion and strange feeling that she was left out of something important made her blurt out:

"What is going on?!"

Master Fu looked at Adrienne. Her expression was hard to read as she was observing both of her children struggling to grasp the reality. He smiled.

There will be plenty of time to explain.

Darkness of the night like a blanket covered buildings and people of Paris alike. It was about three in the morning and behind one of the chimneys well obscured couple struggled in the middle of a heated moment.

With great delight Cat Noir used every opportunity to pull Ladybug down for a kiss. She was now truly his, weight of past secrets was gone. Marinette fought back occasionally but always lost the battle when she remembered who was under the disguise. She was trying to talk to him, remind him that they were on patrol but his mouth soon muffled the sound and she gave up.

It was two months after the events of the catacombs. For most people in Paris nothing has changed. School time was over and summer was in full swing.

Gabriel Agreste, the fashion icon, was still stone cold and yet somehow little bit more approachable. Obviously his wife's return rocked him. News papers were full of it but no reliable source offered any sensational explanation to this miracle. Certainly not Gabriel who refused to reveal anything, just impatiently waved the journalists off and indicated for Natalie to repeat same old story about long trip to find peace in Himalayas. Elegant madam Agreste seemed to follow her husband with quiet grace even though, unknown to everybody except few, it was her holding the leash. And Gabriel was never happier.

And Natalie? She still kept her feelings locked in although now she occasionally enjoyed afternoon tea session with a little Chinese man secretly studying an ancient book of superheroes.

But nobody changed as much as a certain blonde.

Chloe's arrogant voice often rang in the classroom like old times but when no one was watching she would smile towards Marinette and Marinette would wave back. She spend a lot of time in Agreste mansion now but everybody was aware that she is dating certain big fella from her class as she took care their photos were plastered all over colourful magazines.

One of these days Master Fu was watching this girl who changed so much and yet stayed the same, leaving the school with her hand tightly locked around waist of a young man. He pulled little hexagon shaped box out of his pocket and gazed at it thinking.

"Are you sure master?", little green creature hovering next to his ear asked him.

Master Fu looked to see yellow jacket disappearing in the distance and smiled.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."


End file.
